One of Gotham's Finest
by Nerd4StageAndScreen
Summary: I knew that in order to survive Gotham you had to be willing to do things that you normally wouldn't, I just never thought that I would be any good at those things. Yet in this day and age anyone, especially a lady, who can lay a cop on their ass gets sent to the loony bin, at least the time I spent at Arkham wasn't a complete waste, after all my neighbor was very accommodating.
1. Just How Much Insanity Is Enough?

**Hello one and all! Okay so Suicide Squad, one of my favorite movies of the year, first being Deadpool of course, but I loved Suicide Squad with all of my heart and soul. So I got the inspiration to write my very own Joker/OC fanfiction, cause Jared Leto is just, mhmm. Now don't get me wrong I love Harley Quin and Joker, no I'm not one of those people who define them as "goals" but I do love their craziness, it makes me happy. So yes Harley will be making appearances, but this is an OC story, so sorry if that displeases you, trust me I know that there is never enough Harley in this world. Any who on with the first chapter and I shall see you at the end.**

 **Also special thanks to my lovely beta, she knows who she is.**

* * *

 _ **Just How Much Insanity Is Enough?**_

"Okay Liz, I just bought him some more food and treats today, so if I'm not back before nine just go ahead and feed him. The spare key is taped beneath the wallpaper at the bottom of the door." _Why do I still explain this every time I leave, she should know the drill by now_. It's become a weekly routine for me to leave my boy behind when I go out on my late night escapades, scouring the city of Gotham in search of my next big steal. However if everything goes according to plan I shouldn't have to worry about going out for at least three months maybe even more, with how loaded this guy is he should have plenty to spare.

"I know, I know Scar...it surprises me sometimes you being a criminal and all that you care so much about a dog." Liz has been my neighbor ever since I moved to Gotham when I was nineteen, and a little bit of fear and money has kept her from going to the police for the past several years. I don't really consider her to be a friend, more of a means to an end, Phantom, my Northern Inuit, gets a friend while I'm out on the town and I can go out with peace of mind knowing that if something were to happen to me he would be taken care of, or at least he would be fed.

"Yes, I'm a criminal, yes I have a companion, and if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be getting a check Liz, which by the way you won't be getting if we keep up the chit chat, so I'm gonna head out. If anything happens to my dog, I will kill you in the most painful and excruciating way, no one will ever find you, yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the drill…" I slipped on my leather jacket while I headed for the stairs along with my gloves.

"I hear the same speech every week Scar."

"Yeah and it still remains true every single week." The slamming of the door signaled my exit and the end to the conversation. In all honesty I just wanted to get back home so I could binge watch season three of _Hannibal_ , is it stereotypical to watch crime shows when you are a criminal yourself, I don't think so. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I made my way to my pride and joy, a 2013 Aprilia Tuono, it was a standard motorcycle but it was what I bought with my first major steal, so therefore it shall always remain my baby. I slipped my iPod out of my backpack and popped my earbuds in before putting on my helmet then I revved up my baby while _A Little Piece of Heaven_ blasted in my ears.

I parked my bike about a half a mile away from the house, or more accurately mansion, when I had first saw his home I couldn't help but scoff at the size of the place.

"Compensating for something Mr Wayne?"

I had to laugh at my own ridiculous joke, I had been surveying the Wayne manor, hiding at the edge of dense forest for the past three weeks memorizing every inch of the outside and studying the latest in Wayne technology that he had installed, as if the playboy couldn't be anymore conceited he has to use his own technology. Taking my laptop out of my bag I quickly pulled up camera footage and the codes for disabling the security system, it would normally have taken me no more than three minutes but I had to be sure that everything was correct, one little mistake and everything would go to hell. Wayne tech was some of the hardest security to crack, I have only ever encountered it a couple of times but what can I say, I enjoy a bit of a challenge.

 _I have to hand it to Wayne, he has some of the most beautiful technology imaginable._

While looking at the footage I noticed that there was one man walking up the steps dressed in a button up shirt, vest, and dress pants, _well obviously that's not Mr Wayne,_ in fact I didn't see the billionaire anywhere on the cameras, _this could end up being easier than I thought._ I quickly reminded myself that nothing ever good comes from being over-confident, obviously I wouldn't kill the old man, but that didn't mean that I could just leave him running about. Having decided that I would enter through the back door and go up the stairs into the master bedroom I shut down the security system and put my laptop away.

I slung my backpack over my shoulders and started towards my destination, the trip wasn't a pleasant one, but then again walks through the woods in the dark never are. Once I reached the edge of the woods I saw the lights on through the glass walls, _wow someone must not care about privacy._ Kneeling down on the ground I pulled my laptop out again just to make sure that all the security systems were off and that the guy wouldn't be any trouble. I saw him enter the kitchen and begin to fix something, I knew that I would at least have a few minutes depending on what he was fixing to get inside the house.

I made my way to the back door and quickly opened the door and stepped inside the house, _damn this place is even bigger in person._ I pulled out my phone and checked the security monitors once again, he was still in the kitchen, but in order to get upstairs I would have to cross directly in his line of sight. Knowing that I would have to get rid of him before I could do anything I waited until he was done. I leaned against the wall beside the opening of the kitchen, I made my move once he began walking towards me with a tray in his hand.

As soon as he crossed the threshold I grabbed his arm and swung him around and into the wall then kicked the back of his knee bringing him down. I slammed his head into the wall knocking him out cold, I checked his pulse which was steady, he would probably have a slight concussion along with a major bruise. I stepped over the body along with shattered china, glass and juice.

I ran up the stairs since I didn't have long before the guy would wake up again. Making my way into the master bedroom I saw the object of my desires sitting primly on the desk, open to the whole world. I turned the laptop on and quickly cracked the password protection, I then scanned for any traceable software that could lead him to me. Finding not one but three tracking applications it took me around four minutes to deactivate them all. Once I was done I shoved the laptop into my bag and made my way out of the house leaving the unconscious butler in the hallway.

 _Mission successful._

* * *

Granted stealing isn't the most ethical way to live but when you are good at what you do then why do anything else? I couldn't help but let out a yell of happiness at my success while I was speeding down the street, probably not the safest thing to do but it felt right.

You may be wondering, _now Scar, why go to all that trouble for a meager, yet expensive laptop?_ Well there's blackmail, saved passwords, photos, files, and all things that could make me a very rich and happy young lady.

Once I got home I was attacked by Phantom and his mighty tongue. "Oh, why yes I missed you too boy," I contented myself with laying on the ground since he clearly did not want to get up even though he had stopped his assault.

"You know I was thinking that with the money that I'm gonna make we should go on a trip, maybe up to the mountains, we could rent a cabin, you could play in the snow, would you like that boy?" He simply cocked his head to the side with his ears perked up, I rubbed my hand through his thick fur and pushed him aside. I walked into the kitchen to get him a treat, while I was taking the top off of the cookie jar that held his dog treats he started to growl very loudly.

My body automatically went into defense mode knowing that he never growled unless someone posed a threat to himself or to me, I grabbed one of the knives from the knife block and turned around. Can you guess who was there? The Manbat, or Batman, or whatever the fuck he wants to call himself was standing in my living room dressed in his ridiculous outfit that nearly blended in with the dark apartment.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he then threw something that sliced the back of my hand that was holding the knife causing me to drop it. A split second of surprise was not something that I could afford in a fight against him, Phantom had jumped onto him after seeing me hurt and attempted to bite his arm but his teeth couldn't sink into skin. I grabbed my knife once more while he struggled with getting Phantom to release his arm, I ran to him and attempted to lash at him with the knife. He leaned back and grabbed my wrist in a tight hold while he threw Phantom towards the door away from us.

I could hear him let out a small yelp which made me even more determined to beat the living shit out of this bastard. Lifting my leg I landed a sharp kick to the center of his chest, if it were anyone else the blow would have won me the fight, yet it only budged him enough to push him over the couch. He landed on his knee on the other side, I swung myself over the couch and went to kick the side of his head but he caught my leg before I could deliver it. The sudden pause in my momentum caused me to fall back on the couch with my head hitting the armrest.

I'm not going to lie and say that the blow didn't hurt, because it did, it hurt like hell, but I shook it off and slashed at the wrist that held my leg. He was tough I would give him that, regardless if it was the fact that his armour lessened the contact of steel to skin or not he didn't even flinch. Since that didn't work I jerked my leg which caused my boot to come in contact with his nose, _oh please let that have broken his nose,_ his body fell back onto my coffee table while his hand let go of my leg. I'll admit that his grunt of pain made me very happy, now I knew that I would have to aim for his face since that was the only part of his body that wasn't covered by his suit. I jumped off of the couch and onto his chest and raised my knife to stab him in his neck, but of course he grabbed my wrist before I could.

He twisted my wrist causing me to let out a short scream of pain along with dropping my knife, his face moved to avoid it as it fell and clattered to the table. I felt myself go airborne as he threw me over the couch and onto the floor, I quickly scrambled onto my feet and his arms wrapped around me from behind trapping my arms at my sides. He was leaning slightly backwards as I struggled and I heard growling, I could only assume that Phantom had grabbed a hold of his cape. I pushed myself off of the ground and towards his chest causing him to fall back with me still in his arms, I looked up and saw that Phantom was attempting to bite of the fake ear of his mask.

"That's not helping Phantom!" My voice was hoarse from the pressure that was being put on my chest but I refused to stop struggling. "Can't we work something out Batman? I'm pretty sure I've never stolen from you." I didn't receive a reply but I really wasn't expecting to.

He flipped us over and the last thing I saw was his ridiculous mask before my head was slammed into the ground.

* * *

When I finally joined the land of the living I was handcuffed to a lamp post outside of my apartment, I looked up and didn't see any sign of Batman, but what I did see was even worse than the pointy eared bastard. There was an animal control van and Phantom was struggling against the pole that they used, trying to get to me, he would have been barking if they didn't have a muzzle around his mouth but I could still hear his whimpers and it broke my heart.

I struggled against the handcuffs, "no, no you can't take him!" They didn't even pay attention to me, all they did was pick him up and throw him into a kennel in the back. When they slammed the door shut and drove off I screamed after the van, it hurt worse than any physical pain I had ever experienced, Phantom was my family, my best friend and they took him away while all I could do was sit there, as helpless as a child. Once the van was no longer in my line of sight I let my head fall, _is that the last time I'll ever see him?_

A few officers came up to me and one kicked the bottom of my boot to grab my attention, I looked up at them with a glare that would have made the grim reaper shit his pants. "You must be pretty important to be hand delivered by the Batman himself, he gave us specific instructions to send you straight to Blackgate."

I gave a small laugh, "you would honestly take directions from a grown man that runs around in a Halloween costume? What has the police force come to?" If they were going to send me to Blackgate however I would give it at least a month before I have a plan to escape.

He nodded at the officer that was standing next to him and told him to take me to the car. The man went behind me and grabbed my arm to lift me from the ground, once he uncuffed my hand he unwrapped the chain from around the pole and quickly snapped it back around my wrist.

Now I consider myself to be an opportunist, and it just so happens that an opportunity had presented itself to me. I knew that I wouldn't escape by doing this frankly I wasn't trying to, there were too many people, but I figured what the hell, I'm going to prison anyway, and all because Batman said so. _What is he God over the police force?_

I was now standing straight in front of the officer the was first talking to me, without any indication I lifted my leg and landed a swift kick to his jaw causing him to fall back against the hood of a car, then quickly turned and kneed the officer behind me. I then jumped while swinging my arms beneath my feet making my cuffed hands once again usable as they were now in front of me. I punched the officer that was bent over in the side of his head with my closed fists causing him to fall to the ground.

I turned back around to deal with the other officer but was met with the end of the gun instead, I held up my hands in a gesture of surrender. "Truce?" All I got was a scowl, _hey serves them right for taking away my dog._

"Make sure she gets in the car Vince," he lowered the gun and walked to some of the other officers that just witnessed him get his ass handed to him all the while rubbing his jaw. I also saw Liz amongst the crowd of people that he was heading towards, she looked at me with a smirk that said "payback bitch", I wasn't going to fool myself into believing that she wouldn't say anything to the police, I no longer had the element of fear hanging over her head. The officer or more accurately Vince grabbed the wrist that Batman had twisted earlier causing me to scrunch up my face in pain.

Officer Asshole just smirked at my grimace, _hey I fought the Batman and got in a few good punches, what the hell have you ever done with your life sir?_ The other guy came back as I was being led to the cop car, "change of plans Vince, we are gonna have to send Miss Scarlett here over to Arkham."

 _Wait, what!_

* * *

Let's just say that being admitted into a place built for the criminally insane is not a pleasant experience. First I was strapped into what I presume is a modification of a medieval torture device that made me completely immobile, then I was poked and prodded for blood and DNA samples. Testing to see if I had any strange diseases or mutations. On top of that they took my leather jacket, I really loved that jacket, but at least orange didn't look too horrendous on me, I take that back actually, I don't think orange could look good on anyone.

I was told that I would have my first therapy session with somebody named Dr. Quinzel tomorrow, but before I was led to my holding cell I was required to take a shower to wash all the dirt and makeup off of myself, so they could get an accurate picture of my face. Personally I feel like it's an excuse for the guards to ogle the prisoners, _maybe I should write a strongly worded letter._ Being put in Arkham put a bit of a damper on my initial plans of escape, I don't think anyone has ever escaped before, or at least none that I have ever heard of, _guess I should try and be the first._

After a ridiculously cold shower I was escorted to my cell, some of the inmates cat called, some huddled in a corner, while a few could be found licking the bars of their cell. It was not a pretty sight, I'll admit that one inmate made me jump when he rattled his cell door and yelled some very vulgar things that I would prefer not to repeat.

I was put in my cell none too gently and let's just say that I would have a bruised knee in the morning, _bastards._ To be honest I hadn't thought that I would ever find myself in jail, I was the best at my job and I had never left a trail. _How the hell did Batman find me, I sure as hell never entered a place that had guano hanging from the ceiling._

"Ha ha ha, tell me doll just how much insanity could there be inside that tiny body?"

* * *

 **Well, well, well Scarlett is going to have some interesting times in Arkham. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please follow, leave a review, and depending on feedback I will try to post every week or every other week, it depends on school and the response to the story. I really hope you guys like Scar I love writing her and trust me there are going to be some amazing things coming up, so I really hope you guys stick around for it.**

 **P.S _A Little Piece of Heaven,_ is by Avenged Sevenfold who are amazing, one of my favorite bands, and it is an amazing song.**

 **Lastly I don't own DC Comics, or anything of relation (wish I did though) I only own my OC's whom I love dearly.**

 **Until next time lovely readers.**


	2. I Don't Exist To Them

**Hello once again! I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, it really made my day to see those messages in my inbox. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write, hint, hint, Joker goodness. Any way I shall see you at the end, enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Don't Exist To Them**

" _Ha ha ha, tell me doll, just how much insanity is locked inside that tiny body?"_

* * *

I looked through my bars to the cell opposite of mine and saw someone I had only ever heard about on tv, taking into consideration the fact that he wasn't one of the most discreet villains here in Gotham. However being him it wouldn't be hard to stand out from the crowd, vibrant green hair, face tattoos, and bright red lips didn't exactly blend in with the masses. Yet what are the odds that the Joker himself would be my neighbour here at Arkham, obviously someone has it out for me.

The only thing he was wearing were the orange jumpsuit pants that they provided leaving his upper torso and feet bare, _wow even his feet are extremely pale._ He had his arms hanging out of the bars of his cell and his gaze was focused solely on me, _is it wrong to think that a complete sociopath is insanely attractive?_ It's not the sort of attractiveness that everyone would think of, more along the lines of the dangerous bad boy kind of appeal, with just a hint of murderous charm. He rolled his neck to the side creating a small popping sound then rolled it back to face me.

"If that was a short joke it could use a bit of work." _Why the hell did I say that, do I have a death wish? This is the Joker, he could shoot me and not even flinch, hell he would probably just laugh as I bled out on the ground. Well, it's not as if he can actually do anything behind bars, the worst he could probably do is send death glares my way._

But oh boy, if looks could kill I would have been maimed, skinned, and repeatedly brought back from the brink of death just to be put there again. His glare would have been enough for anybody to piss their pants, _I wonder how many people actually have._

Then in a split second his glare dropped and he tilted his head back letting out another laugh that made my stomach turn into knots. _Should I be concerned or relieved that he laughed at my remark?_

"And here I thought I was the expert on jokes." He smiled at me showing off his silver teeth, which surprisingly did nothing to lessen his strange appeal. "You never answered the question doll." _Well someone sure is persistent._

"Wouldn't you like to know," by this time I was leaning on the bars in a position similar to his. _You are practically flirting Scar, stop being suicidal!_

I could hear a low growl come from him, "hmm, feisty...I love it."

Out of nowhere there was a scream that came from beside Joker's cell and I could see an inmate running towards his cell door at break neck speed. He crashed into the bars with a sickening thud, _God that even sounded painful,_ I winced when he bounced back to the floor unconscious with blood dripping from his now broken nose and he had a small cut on his eyebrow. The Joker's shoulders were hunched while he started laughing hysterically, his hands clutching the cell bars while throwing his head back, as though this was the funniest thing he had ever seen, or heard actually.

"That makes that the third time today Benny boy, you wanna try for a fourth."

A few guards came to collect the guy from his cell and I looked back at the insane man who continued to laugh. One guard came up and beat the bars a few times with his baton and told the Joker to "shut it clown." To which he responded by snapping at the guard like an animal, causing him to jump back in fear, well honestly if he did that to me I think I would jump as well.

I spoke up again once the guard left, "does that happen often?" _Why am I still talking to him dammit?_

He turned his attention back towards me and grinned at me, it did not quite matching the one on his stomach but it was pretty close. "It's a very recent development, one that I quite enjoy."

I gave a small hum in response and could only guess what other things he enjoyed. _No bad brain._ I turned my thoughts away from him and looked around all corners of my cell, they were very serious about not having anything besides the standard essentials. My eyes could only see so far down the hallway so I wasn't able to tell where the cameras were located, I couldn't even tell if there was one in my room, I sure as hell know that they had to have one in the Joker's room. In my mind I was thinking of over fifteen scenarios on how to get the heck out of dodge, but I knew nothing about Arkham, because I had never imagined that I would have ever ended up in this place.

Based on the trip to my cell, I could tell that they used standard ID card swipe to enter each sectioned off area of the asylum which would be easy enough to get by. The guards all wore body armour and carried military grade equipment, to get them down I would simply have to aim for the neck, the guns would be a bit trickier. My biggest setback was the fact the this asylum was located on a fucking island! I was broken out of my planning by a voice that would not be easy to adjust to.

"Don't think too hard doll, you might just end up like me." Joker teased from his cell.

I sent another smirk his way, "I think that it might take a bit more than thinking hard to be like you." _Firstly I would need about about thirty tattoos and then a complete drop in my sanity levels._

He gave a low, deadly chuckle, it sent chills up my spine yet is was surprisingly pleasant, "so what's your name doll? After all it's only right to know who I'll have my sights set on for the next however many life sentences." His eyes were staring directly into my own, green clashing with amber, I knew that as soon as I told him my name that it would bring me nothing but trouble, but I figured that I had nothing else to lose, so why the hell not.

"Scarlett Korin...but I prefer Scar."

Laughing seemed to be something that he really enjoyed, because that is exactly what he did. "Oh now that is a name that puts a smile on my face...but it's not your real name is it?"

 _How the fuck did he know?! Kudos to him being the first person to ever realize it but that does not help me in the slightest._ "Of course it's not my real name, but I would never tell anyone, the people in this city aren't to be trusted, you know that better than anyone, right Joker."

"Pretty and smart...that's one deadly combination, Scar."

A group of guards came down the hallway shouting that is was lights out, "nice talking to you Joker," I said while turning towards my cot.

"Sweet dreams doll."

* * *

"Alright Miss Korin, welcome to Arkham, this will be your first psychiatric evaluation so we will keep it simple and light, it's really nothing to worry about." Her voice was was light with a slight Brooklyn accent embedded into it, but obviously sick of repeating the mantra that they drilled into her to from the beginning. She looked like she would have been a cheerleader in high school with her blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore large black glasses with a red blouse and black pencil skirt ensemble, along with the standard pristine doctor lab coat.

"I really wouldn't include a welcome in that introduction, it isn't exactly as comforting as you would hope when it's being used for an asylum." I looked back up at the blinding lights of the room, every part of my body had been restrained to a very uncomfortable couch, the only thing I was allowed to move was my neck so as to look at the doctor. "Is there any way to lower the brightness level Doc?"

She seemed to be a little baffled at my responses, _guess none of her other patients ever had a sense humor, except for maybe Joker._ _Gosh I can only imagine the things that Joker has said to his doctors._ "Oh, um...yeah, yeah sure we can do that."

Once the lights had been turned down she returned to her seat and picked up her clipboard, "so it says here that you have been living in Gotham for almost eight years, what made you decide to move here?" _Liz just couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut could she?_

"Does there have to be a reason?"

She let out a sigh and took off her glasses, "look Scarlett, everyone has a reason for the things that they do, everything would really go a lot smoother if you would just answer my questions with honesty. It's the only way that I can help you." _Well damn it was a simple response, no need to get so testy._

I turned my head to look her directly in the eye, "I don't need any help." Simple and straight to the point.

"Everyone that comes through these doors says the same exact thing Scarlett."

I let out an irritated huff and continued to look up at the ceiling, "since I know that it's required of you go ahead and ask away, but don't expect anything to come out of it."

She gave me a small smile and picked up her pencil, "alright would you say that you had a pretty normal childhood growing up?"

I think everybody can agree that, that deserved a groan, "you have got to be kidding me Doc."

I could hear a pencil slam into her clipboard, "Scarlett look..."

"First off Doc I don't think that I ever gave you permission to use my first name, secondly I refuse to be bombarded with stereotypical ridiculous questions."

I could tell that she was getting a bit frustrated, I was just hoping that she would end this pointless session. "I apologize, would you rather I call you by your last name?"

"Nah too formal, I don't care if you use my first name, I would just appreciate the same courtesy. In other words name for a name, just so I can know who's account to hack into when I get out of here." She looked at me with a sort of petrified expression at my words, "I'm just joking Doc," she became visibly relaxed at my statement.

"Alright then, my name's Harleen, Harleen Quinzel." _Wow someone's mom had a creative mind, I really have no room to talk though._

"Hmm, nice name, bit of a mouthful though, do you have a nickname?" _Maybe L, no, Lee, no, Quin, no, Harley, hmm I like that, it kind of fits her to._

She shook her head, "no I don't have a lot of friends and my mom never gave me one so everybody has always called me Harleen."

"Well in that case I'll just call you Harley."

I don't think that I have ever received a smile as big as the one she gave me, "I like that, so to continue on with the session, can you tell me about your childhood?" I just shook my head at her, _no way in hell am I going into that spiel on the first session._ "Scarlett you have to talk about this eventually, you know that right?"

"I will, just not right now, ask me something else." She clicked her pen a couple of times before writing something on her clipboard. _What the hell did she just write? Dammit I can already tell that, that is something that is going to annoy me during these sessions._

"Alright, favorite drink?" _Wait, rewind._

"Wha...aren't you supposed to ask sophisticated questions?" _What the heck did they teach her in school?_

"Yes but I figured it would be nice to actually receive some answers during our first session so, favorite drink?" _I'm gonna have to hand it to her, she is relentless._

"Cherry coke if you're talking about soda, and rum and coke for alcohol, but for special occasions I enjoy whisky." _Oh come on you are not seriously writing that down Doc._

"Very interesting, favorite movie?" _That question is how wars are started, you can't just ask me to pick a favorite._

"I love a lot of movies, but I guess my number one is _V for Vendetta_."

"Really why?" _It's a movie Harley not the answer to all of life's mysteries._

"Well you have V who is absolutely perfect, even with his flaws and murderous tendencies, he is educated, skilled, humorous, and has one the most sexiest voices out there. Then you have Evie, who goes through torture, capture, trauma, and yet still manages to come out stronger than before. Also take into account the brilliant dialogue, great use of cinematography, amazing references, and the idea of a modern dictated London. You have a pretty great movie right there, it just makes me happy when I watch it, except for the end, I can't even listen to Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture without thinking of V dieing, which I still refuse to believe is true. That man survived a fire, I know he could survive a few bullets."

 _Rant done._

"Well I never made it to the end of that movie but thank you for spoiling it for me." _Oops._

"Sorry, you could have stopped my rant so technically it is your fault, any who are you going to ask more doctor like questions now?"

"Very well, is there anything that you are afraid of?"

I turned to look at her and raised my eyebrows at the sheer stupidity of her question. "Harley, why the hell would I tell you about my fears, besides isn't that Scarecrow's fetish?"

She jotted down another quick note, "firstly Dr. Crane was a very respected psychiatrist and it is a shame about what happened to him. Secondly I am your psychiatrist..."

"That doesn't mean shit to me."

She shoved her glasses up on her nose, "you should be able to feel comfortable speaking with me, I want you to know that anything that you say in this room is confidential, you don't have to worry that someone will have leverage over you. I can obviously tell that you have trust issues…"

"No, really what gave it away?" I honestly couldn't keep my snide remarks to myself, simply because of the fact that she left herself open to them.

"However I am here to be someone that you can confide in, I only want to help you Scarlett."

I gave a low chuckle at that, "in all honesty Harley, you're only here to get a paycheck, you and I both know that you don't give a shit about what happens to your patients outside this room. I'm not an open book, almost all of what I say to you will be a lie, you just have to accept the fact that you're never going to be able to "cure" me. It's nothing personal because you don't seem like a bad person, but who am I to judge, I rob people blind for a living, I just think you should stop while you're ahead of the game."

She made a few more notes on her clipboard, "if I stop Scarlett then you continue to rot away in Arkham. If you let me help you however then there is a chance that you can leave this place, but it's a two way street. And on that note I have to end our session, have a good day Scarlett, I'll see you next week." I was left all alone until the guards came and strapped me to a dolly and took me back to my cell.

There I saw the Joker across the way and he was leaning against the back wall of his cell, and he had his hands clasped in front of him as though he were used to have something to rest them on. He gave me another one his large smiles, "so how did your first time go doll?" I could tell that there was hidden innuendo in that question by the way his lip curled on one side.

I unbuttoned the top part of my orange jumpsuit so that it hung open, exposing my white tank top underneath. I laid down on my small cot with my legs pressed against the wall and combed my fingers through my hair that was splayed out on the mattress. I looked over at him and gave a small smirk, "equivalent to torture."

He walked forward "oh do tell me more."

* * *

 **Yay Joker and Scar's first meeting, and still so much to come. I hope that I did Jared Leto justice, I absolutely adore him. Please follow and leave review so I can hear your voice on the subject of this chapter. What are you hoping to see? Do you notice anything strange? Why is it salt and vinegar and not vinegar and salt? These are all important questions that must be answered. Sorry for any of you who have never seen V for Vendetta, but if you haven't please do it is such an amazing movie.**

 **Also I am thinking about starting a Pinterest page on this story, please let me know if that is something you would like to see.**

 **Until next time my lovely readers.**


	3. Not the Good Kind of Punishment

**Hello my fellow readers! First off, HOLY CRAP, the response to this story is making me so happy, thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed, you guys made my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall see you at the end, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Not The Good Kind of Punishment**_

I was woken up by screaming coming from down the hallway, _I'm starting to get real sick of Will waking me up in the middle of the night ._ The first time he had done this shit when I came here Joker was awake as well and had screamed right back at him. I was extremely pissed at the both of them, Joker had told me that it was a random thing but it had been happening like clockwork for the past three days and I was losing a lot of sleep over it, that and my sanity. There were still a few hours left until the guards would come in to give medication and "treatment" for the inmates, I had my second session with Harley today and I was ready to get the hell out of this cell.

Standing from my cot I paced the floor for a few minutes before sitting back down to braid my hair which came to my shoulder blades. Once I was finished I looked at the bars of my cell door and an idea came to mind, walking to the bars I wrapped my hands around the top poles and pulled myself up then placed my feet on the bar right below my hands. I slid my legs through the spaces one at a time so that they were laying in the divides of the door. I slowly let myself fall backwards until I was completely upside down, _well this is one way to pass the time._ I started to pull the top half of my body up in an upside down sit up, I continued to do this until my abdomen cried in protest and my forehead beaded with sweat, my head was also starting to spin.

After I was finished I continued to let myself hang with my back against the bars, I was panting heavily and I could feel my legs begin to go numb. I was about to get down when I felt someone give my ass an incredibly hard pinch. I jerked my body up and looked down at a pair of guards in front of my cell, they were both laughing as if what they did had been the highlight of their day.

"Down from the bars beautiful." _Okay asshat sure thing._ I gave him a smirk while I curled my body into a ball to pull my legs from the bars and dropped down in front of him.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" I spoke in the most innocent voice that I could fake. He smirked at his buddy while giving him a wink, then he took a few more steps towards me and leaned against the bars.

"Oh definitely sweetheart," he spoke to me as though I was a child, _this idiot must think I really am crazy._ I gave him a shy giggle while looking down to the ground, he then made the biggest mistake by putting his hand through the bars and tilting my chin up. I gave him another smile while I grabbed his hand and held it to my face.

He had no idea what hit him when I fell down to the ground, pulling his arm with me, I then pushed his arm to my left so that it pressed against the bars, I didn't release any pressure until I heard a satisfying crack and a loud yell come from his mouth. He ripped his arm away from me and cradled it to his chest while his partner began to open the cell door, a few other guards came running from down the hall to help.

The idiot's partner came towards me and pushed me against the wall, I stomped the heel of my foot into his toes then kneed him in the stomach. Once his body doubled over I grabbed the back of his neck and brought it down to connect with knee. A few other guards then came into the cell and grabbed both of my arms, restraining me, the guy whose nose I hopefully broke punched me in the face as retribution.

My head whipped to the side at the force, I turned back to him and smiled, "is that the only way you can land a punch asshole?"

He looked over at the guards that were holding me, "take Neal to the infirmary, then take this crazy bitch to solitary." I lunged at him, just to see if I could scare him and what do you know, I did, yay for me, he jumped back while I gave him another smile. Over the sound of the commotion a loud laugh was coming from Joker's cell.

The guards all looked over at him, "she's just a scream isn't she boys?"

My chin was grabbed by the bastard in front of me whose nose was bleeding, "you need to tell your boyfriend to shut his happy ass up." I shook my head out of his grip while the Joker let out one of his low growls, "take her away."

I was dragged out of my cell and on my way down the hall I heard Joker call, "solitary isn't as bad as you think doll."

 _Easy for you to say Joker._

* * *

Joker was right, solitary confinement surprisingly wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but to be honest I had no expectations of what it was going to be like either. _It's not as if I woke up one day and thought, hey, I wonder how those in solitary confinement feel, it really can't be that great of an experience._ I didn't really know how long I had been here by myself, that was the worst part about it, I could have been here for minutes, hours, and it bugged the hell out of me that I didn't know.

The time I spent in here consisted mostly of singing and humming random songs,. I figured that if anyone was watching on some hidden camera then they would be annoyed by the variations of classics that echoed throughout the room.

The door to the room opened and in walked none other than Harley, today she was dressed in a black blouse with grey dress pants, her hair was pulled back into a simple bun and her huge glasses were perched on her nose.

"Nice outfit Doc...quick question, can you tell me how long I've been in here?"

She looked at her wristwatch and shook her head at me, "for about an hour, I was wondering why the guards didn't bring you in for your session and then I heard that this happened. Do you know how stupid that stunt you pulled was? Actions like this are never going to help you get out of here Scarlett."

I just shrugged my shoulders, "right now I'm just kind of concerned with getting out of this room, lovely as it is."

"Why would you do this Scarlett, you knew nothing good would come out of it."

I rolled my neck to the side, "a girl sometimes has to defend her honour Harley...I don't appreciate having my ass grabbed by sleezy guards whose only pastime is to stare at the female patients while they are changing. I know because I've turned around plenty of times to catch them ogling the women that can't defend themselves. I wholeheartedly believe that he got what he deserved and I for one am certainly glad that I did it."

She sighed and brushed away part of her bang that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear, "I'll have the guards bring you to your session, and I expect answers today Scarlett."

* * *

"Alright Scarlett I am willing to ignore what happened this morning and focus on other things, so let's start with how your week has been since I last saw you." Harley was in her normal psychiatrist's position, clipboard in lap and legs crossed.

"You know my daily routine Harley, I don't know why you even bother asking."

"That's not what I meant Scarlett, how have you been feeling since being here in Arkham?" She pushed her glasses up on her nose and rolled her chair closer to me.

I didn't bother to look at her, "trapped, angry, annoyed, and pretty damn sore. Does that answer your question?" My jaw hurt every time I spoke but I didn't let it show, I've dealt with worse pain before, this small punch was nothing in comparison.

"I bet you feel sore, and I can understand feeling trapped and angry, but why annoyed?" She made a few notes on her clipboard, today she had chosen a bright pink pen to write with, a hideous choice in my opinion, but to each his own I suppose. Those type of pens had always irritated my eyes when attempting to read something written in that bright of a color.

"I don't belong in a nut house Harley so of course I'm annoyed that I was put here."

She stood, went to her desk and pulled out a file from one of the cabinets, she grabbed a packet from the folder and brought it back with her. "Your neighbour, Liz, said that you would constantly make threats to her, she said that and I quote "she would practically force me into keeping her secret, I was pretty much threatened on a daily basis, she's completely insane. She would leave to go and rob some random place and leave me to look after her dog, she said that she would kill me if I ever told anyone about her, I didn't want to die so I could never go to the police." So you Scarlett the reason why you are here is not only because of your crimes but because of the fact that you have basically kept a human being hostage for the past eight years. Violent tendencies need to be treated, otherwise you are considered a threat to society, they had no other option but to send you here."

I don't think that anger is an adequate word for what I feel at the moment. _The only fucking reason she never went to the police is because she was getting a generous check every fucking week! Oh I definitely know who I'm visiting first when I get out of here._

"It's so hard to find decent friends nowadays isn't it?" You could practically taste the malice and sarcasm that fell from my mouth.

"You and I both know that you never considered Liz to be a friend Scarlett, you don't have friends." There was no spite in that sentence, it was simply stated as a fact.

"That hurts Harley," _not really._

"That's not what I meant, you don't trust anyone enough for them to be considered a friend. I can't say that I blame you of course, the way that things are now a days it's hard to trust anyone."

 _Good for you Doc you cracked the code,_ "what else did Liz say about me?"

She jotted down a note, "I'm not at liberty to say Scarlett."

I scoffed, _you've had no quarrels with telling me police secrets just now._

I could hear her let out a sigh, "they told me about you Scarlett, how you were the one responsible for the robbery of several different banks here in Gotham, apparently you have even stolen a few million from the Falcone Industry. I'll admit that's quite an impressive feat, the GCPD can't access your bank accounts however, nobody can, so they are unable to get the money that you stole back." _Aww shucks Doc thanks for the compliment._

"Do you really believe that Falcone deserves even a cent of his money, everyone knows that he has the GCPD under his thumb, not to mention the "suspected" drug dealing that he gets away with, courtesy of the corrupted officials that he's buddies with. That man came to power through some of the worst ways and yet I'm the bad guy here, I only steal when I need to, and only from those that can live with a little less in their bank accounts. I'm like a modern day Robin Hood, only I'm female and I don't give the money away."

She wrote a whole page of notes before talking to me again. "You should care a lot more than you do Scar, the news has already broadcasted your arrest and it's only a matter of time before Falcone decides to do something about you. You know you have quite a reputation for someone who has never been seen or heard of until now. There are a lot of people out there who know about you now, you've just made a lot of enemies Scar."

 _Looks like I'm going to have to move again._ "I'm flattered, really, but Falcone doesn't scare me, oh they didn't leave out the part where I robbed Sionis as well right, that one was not easy."

She clicked her pen a few times, "no, they included that "success", but they also included the murders of several men that were found at the crime scenes. Like everyone else here in this place you have killed people, what makes you different is the fact that I can not diagnose you with a simple disorder, and that's only because you don't have one."

"Well don't I feel special? I want you to know that those men only died so that I could live, it was either me or them, so please forgive me if I choose myself. They got in my way and I gave them the option of leaving but they persisted, I may have killed them but they signed their own death warrants. Now we can either move on from this subject or you can continue to state what I already know."

She looked like she was contemplating on whether or not to continue with this course or to drop it. Pulling out a slip of paper from her clipboard she scanned it while speaking, "very well, I have a few questions that are pretty basic, you won't have to go into too much detail but at least try to answer them truthfully. First one, where were you born?"

 _Hmmm to tell the truth, or to not tell the truth, that is the question, eh what the hell I'll give you this one Harley._ "New Orleans."

She looked a bit surprised, "really, I would have never guessed, you don't have an accent."

"I didn't want one so I refused to speak with an accent."

 _There is this thing called multitasking Harley, I really think that you need to work on it, the long periods of silence while you are making notes is starting to annoy me._ "Interesting, do you have any siblings?"

"No." _I have wondered about that though, if I had siblings would things have been any different?_

"Alright short and sweet, have you ever travelled outside of New Orleans and Gotham."

 _Even a criminal needs a vacation Harley,_ "of course I have, my money just doesn't sit in its bank account, I do actually use it." She simply nodded while giving a small hum and stood from her chair, _guess that ends the questionnaire._

She went back to her desk to return my file to it's cabinet, "I was told that you had been put across from the Joker, what's that like?"

I looked at her and noticed that she was fidgeting with her bangs while she came to sit back down, _is someone a little curious about the Joker?_ "Are you asking me because you want to know how I feel? Or are you asking to learn more about him?"

She refused to look at me while she answered, and her legs continued to cross and uncross, it was a tell tale sign of nervousness. "No, o-of course not, he is just mentally interesting that's all...I only did his initial exam though, I-I haven't seen him since. I've read all the files on him and seen all of his news stories, and I know that he, he can be intimidating. I just wanted to know if you were comfortable being around him."

I gave a small smirk, _oh now this is oughta be good,_ "oh there's no doubt that he's interesting, we talk almost every day." She perked up at that statement, _well there is definately some interest there. I should feel used but honestly who wouldn't be interested in the Joker?_

"Really, w-well what do you two talk about?" She poised the pen above her paper and clicked it a few times, anxious for any information that she could get. _If Joker only knew that he had a secret admirer._

"All sorts of things really, he's actually a great conversationalist once you talk to him, funny too. He's one of the few people who can tell when I am lying, although that must be because it's second nature to him. I can never tell what the day's conversation will consist of…but I can definitely see why you find him so fascinating."

She scribbled on her notepad, "does he ever talk about himself?"

I gave a scoff at that, "of course not, neither of us do, at least not about anything that is important." She gave a look of defeat at the fact that she couldn't get any information on him. "How about I make you a deal Harley. You start to put in a good word to get me out of here, and I convince the Joker to let you become his regular psychiatrist." I could tell that she was tempted by the offer, her hand ran over the top of her head and her pen fidgeted in the other.

"That's ridiculous Scarlett, I would lose my licence…"

"Honestly Harley, would you rather be scared of the idea of losing your licence? Or, do you want to gain information on the King of Gotham, for me it's really a no brainer. Think about it, you'll be the first person to ever have any information on him...hell you could probably write a book, think of the reviews that would get, you would probably be at the top of the bestseller list with that story."

She took off her glasses and rubbed her shirt against the lenses, but she didn't put them back on right after, instead she continued to hold them in her hand. "Do you really think that you could convince him to let me be his psychiatrist?" _Score one for Scarlett._

My mouth was curved with a small smirk, "oh I couldn't convince him to do anything, however persuading is another story."

* * *

Joker was waiting for me when I was brought back to my cell, he always is. He was leaning against the bars, eyes trained on me the entire time, the guards certainly were not gentle while they were putting me through the door.

I could hear Joker's low growl from across the way, "easy boys, you don't want anything else to get broken today do you?" The guards turned to him and he simply stood there with his grin that could probably cause petrification. The two of them locked my cell door and left, "how's the cheek doll?"

My eyes that were following the guards looked over to him, _a question of concern seems a bit odd for you Joker,_ "I've had worse."

"Oh I'll bet...tell me, did you enjoy your first time in solitary?"

I started to put my hair up into a bun, "it was dull and boring, however I believe that I have a little opportunity for the both of us."

His chuckle echoed down the hallway, "details please doll."

* * *

Today was Joker's first official session with Harley and I was laying on the floor with my legs propped on my bed waiting for him to be finished. _It's only an hour session it shouldn't be taking this long, however Harley probably extended it for him._ I usually always have Joker here with me when I'm in my cell so it felt strange not having anyone to talk to. The plan was for Joker to work his magic over on Harley, and the rest I left in his pale but capable hands. I was just hoping that he didn't fuck it up.

I heard the sliding doors open from down the hall along with the wheels of a gurney that was being pushed. Swinging my legs down from the bed I rested my back against the frame with my knees pulled up to my chest. I saw Joker being wheeled in accompanied by not two but four guards, _guess the king needs his knights._

Once he was pushed into his cell he called back to the guards, "send Dr. Quinzel my love will you." He stripped the shirt that they made him wear outside his cell off as soon as the door was closed then he looked over at me, "miss me?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "like crazy," that earned me a short burst of laughter, "how did it go?"

He placed one finger against his lips that were still smiling, "a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

* * *

It was sometime during the night that I was woken up by a light tapping against the bars of my cell, I uncurled my body from its sleeping position and turned away from the wall to look at what the hell was making the noise.

"Care to go for a little stroll in the moonlight doll?"

* * *

 **Well who could be knocking at this late hour? I think I might know. If you want to continue to go on this journey with me please follow. If you want to write about how much you hate my guts for leaving you hanging, please leave a review. If this story speaks to your soul, please favorite.**

 **Also, I stated this in my last chapter but me and my beta (** **u/8336650/ElletaMarie) are working on a pinterest page for the story together and we would really like to know if it something that you all would like to see. If so please leave a review telling us your thoughts on the subject.**

 **Until next time you beautiful humans, or non-humans...whatever you are.**


	4. Late Night Pranksters

**You guys are absolutely amazing! I can't believe that I reached over 90 followers already, you guys have made me so happy, thank you very, very much. Now who is ready for some Joker and Scar time, I know I am, I hope you are. Once again you all are amazing and I hope you enjoy. I shall see you at the end.**

* * *

 _ **Late Night Pranksters**_

" _Care to go for a little stroll in the moonlight doll?"_

* * *

 _No way in hell, how is it that he escaped out of his cell before I could, this is bullshit._ He was in his regular stance of leaning against the bars of the cell doors, only this time it was much, much closer than normal. I wasn't afraid by any means, I knew how to defend myself, and he would do well to know that. His presence however seemed to freeze time, it was so commanding and large; I think that anyone would drown in his shadow, not me though, I would simply step out of it. He looked very much like the cat that got the canary, and the bars helped that metaphor in this scenario.

"You are happy to see me aren't you doll?" One of my eyebrows raised, _not unless you're here to let me out, or you have some decent food hidden in the pockets of those pants_. I didn't answer him but his grin widened anyway. G _lad to know I'm amusing._

"Do I even want to know how you got out of your cell?" _Please do tell that way I don't feel like an idiot for not figuring it out first._

He shook his head with little tsk's "I can't reveal all of my secrets," his hand lifted to show a set of keys dangling from his fingers, _what did he do, pickpocket one of the guards, no, he never would have been able to_. He moved to the lock on my door, I held my breath until I heard the familiar click, he slid it partially open so as not to cause any unnecessary noise. He leaned his hip against the opening of the door, "oh now don't go silent on me now Scar."

 _Silence can speak louder than words at times Joker._ I stood from my bed but didn't move towards him, his nonexistent eyebrow raised at me, "I don't think that unsupervised walks were included in the brochure." _Glad to know that our banter can continue on the way it has been, I would prefer not to walk around on eggshells, and I actually enjoyed our talks, they were amusing at the best of times._

I saw his mouth begin to open to let out a laugh, quickly running over to him I clamped my hand over his lips trying to keep him from getting us caught. _Shit, if death wasn't already hanging over my head he is now perched directly on my shoulder._ His eyes widened then narrowed on to me, he made no move to push my hand away, but then beneath my hand I could feel his lips part, his teeth nipped at my palm, and not in a gently way.

My hand shot from his mouth at the sudden bit of pain and went straight to my side, his grin slowly made it's way back onto his face after he licked his lips, _that hurt you bastard_! "Hmm, I have gotta say, you look much, much nicer up close."

I discreetly rubbed my palm against my pants, and noticed that his teeth had left marks, my head cocked to the side at his comment, _I'm not meant to be ogled at Joker._ "Flattery will only get you so far Joker...I have to ask though, is this a social call or my ticket of freedom?" _Please let it be the latter, wait what am I saying? I could just knock his ass out and get out on my own, that doesn't sound like a bad idea actually._

A small growl left his lips, which are incredibly soft I might add, I could tell that he was holding himself back from letting out one if his echoing laughs. "Oh, no….no, no, no, the fun hasn't even started yet Scarlett, you wouldn't want to miss out on it, now would you?"

I gave him a look of disbelief, "I don't know freedom sounds pretty fun to me." He growled once more, and gripped my chin between his fingers, his thumb ran across my bottom lip, it was calloused yet soft at the same time, and his touch was surprisingly gentle, which is not something I would associate him with.

"Oh the things you could be capable of doll…" _I already know what I'm capable of Joker,_ "I can see it now, and let me tell you...it is very, very exciting to think about, the fun you and I could have." He was no longer smiling, but his eyes were like daggers that pierced me all over my body, his lips were parted and the silence allowed me to hear his breathing, _can breathing turn you on?_

 _Okay Scar let's get out of this situation, now,_ I grabbed his wrist and pulled my chin out of the grip that he had "I think I'll take you up on that midnight stroll."

His face showed no expression until he pulled me flush against him, _I'm not entirely against this_ , then the devilish smile was on his face once again. He slowly spun us around as though in a dance until my back was towards the cell door, grabbing my shoulders he turned me to face my freedom, I could feel his lips against my ear, his breath was incredibly warm and it felt nice compared to the coldness of the cell block. "After you doll," he pushed me out of my cell, not hard enough for me to fall, but it did cause me to stumble forward. _Someone obviously didn't teach him any manners as a child._

 _This is the first time I've been out of my cell without a guard._ Joker strolled out of the door, brushing against me as he turned to head down the hall. I quickly caught up with him and walked beside him, constantly glancing backwards just in case any guards made an unwanted appearance, his arm came around my waist and he leaned in towards my ear. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" His hand gave my waist a semi rough squeeze, pushing me even more into his side.

I nodded my head with a smirk on my face, _of course it depends on your definition of fun however._ "What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

His arm left my waist and his hands ran through his hair, "it's a surprise."

"I never was one for surprises," I replied while stretching my arms above my head. While I was still walking he had stopped and stood directly behind me, my biceps were grabbed causing me to stop.

"That'll just have to change doll, every day's a surprise with me." _I need a warning to come with that voice, deep, dark, sexy sometimes and terrifying the rest of the time. It speaks of naughty things, possible murder and mutilation._ His touch was cold and I regret not grabbing my prison shirt, it would have kept me somewhat warm. I wasn't opposed to his touch surprisingly, and I was never one to be touchy-feely, his hands however just need to be a bit warmer.

He let go of my arms and we walked through a door that led out of the hallway, I'm pretty sure that I was the only one on the look out for guards at the moment, so far I didn't see any which was strange. _You would think that a place that housed the criminally insane would have better patrolling._

"Relax Scar, you're so...tense. However I can think of a few ways to ease that tension...if you think you could handle it of course." His grin was absolutely menacing yet still playful, _don't challenge me Joker._

I crossed my arms over my chest, "oh trust me Joker, I think you're the one who couldn't handle it." _It's official, I have completely lost my mind, I have gone round the bend, completely bonkers, I am coo coo for cocopuffs. Here I am standing in front of one of Gotham's most dangerous murderers, but am I scared out of my mind like any sane person should be? No I am flirting with him! Not very subtly either, I am truly an idiot._

Just as he took a step towards me I heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, instinct came in and I quickly grabbed Joker by the top of his pants and pulled him around the corner, out of sight of the oncoming guard. He was pressed between the wall and myself, and the look on his face was as though Christmas came early.

"You read my mind, I was just thinking that we weren't close enough for my tastes." He let out a silent laugh, _at least he acknowledges the fact that there was a guard._

I pushed myself away from him, _stop putting yourself in these situations!_ "I believe that I was promised a fun time Joker." _And stop flirting!_

He lifted his hand and tilted my chin up to look directly in his eyes, "and I believe that I am a man of my word doll. Now follow me."

 _I don't follow anyone! Dammit I sound like a child._

After we walked in awkward silence for some time we reached our destination, which was Harley's office. "What are we doing here?"

He held up a finger to his lips while leaning against the door that led to her office. _Did he just shush me?!_ I heard the sound of running feet coming towards us, _shit I should have known that guards would come sooner or later,_ I reached for his bicep to run away from whoever was approaching, only he wouldn't move.

"What the hell are you doing we have to go?!" I whisper yelled at him, _I know you're not dumb Joker why the hell aren't you running. Don't think that I won't leave your ass behind._

Grabbing my arm he pulled me towards him and wrapped an arm around my waist, he had a peaceful grin on his face "calm down kitten."

 _KITTEN?!_ "Don't call me kitten, we have to get out of here!" The sound of footsteps stopped, I looked down the hallway to see the outline of a person, it wasn't a guard though, it was a man dressed in a black hoodie and an old man face mask. He swiftly walked towards us, in his hand he held a small rectangular vase that housed a single red rose. He handed it to the Joker with a "here ya go boss" Joker took it with a smirk on his face, then the guy left down the hallway that he came from.

I looked up at Joker who still had his arm around my waist, "you couldn't have just told me that it was one of your goons?"

He laughed at my anger, "I thought it was endearing that you felt the need to protect me doll, I'm touched, truly."

 _Jackass._

He opened the door to Harley's office and stepped inside, her office was the same as it was every time I was brought here, but it felt different now that I was here without her. Joker set the cliche flower down on her desk and stole a post it note from the stack on her desk. He grabbed one of her thousands of pens and wrote a quick note down then stuck it to the vase. ' _Come down and visit me sometime, love J xxx.'_

 _So this is the bit of fun that he wanted to have, I guess it's all part of the plan,_ "hmm, J, I like that, you mind if I start calling you by that nickname?" _Better than saying Joker all the time._

He turned to me and ran a finger along the curve of my cheekbone all the way down to my chin, "I think I'll let you, but only cause I like you so, so much doll." _happy to know you like me J,_ he then bopped me on the nose and walked out of the room.

 _Would anyone really mind if I laid him flat on his ass?_

The walk back to our cell block was silent for the most part, aside from Joker throwing things at a few inmates that we passed. Once we reached my cell door, he swept his arm in a gesture for me to enter, _such a gentlemen._ "Tell me J, what's to stop me from just leaving now?"

Both of his hands shot out to grab my waist and he leaned down so that he looked up at my face, "trust me doll, you don't wanna miss out on the things that I have in store."

 _His hands on my waist shouldn't feel as good as it does,_ "fine I guess I can be patient, just make it soon if you don't mind." He stood to his full height once more and leaned close to my ear.

"Sooner than you think," I felt him place a kiss directly underneath my ear, _oh holy hell._ He backed away and I walked into my cell, I could still the warmth from his lips. I heard him close the door and lock it, "sweet dreams doll."

"Night J."

* * *

The next morning after mine and J's little bit of fun, well at least that's what he called it, the sound of heels could be heard coming down the hall. I could already tell who it was, unless the guards had suddenly started to take to wearing five inch heels, Harley never stopped at my cell to talk though, and I could only see her back as she stood facing J.

"To what do I owe the surprise visit Dr. Quinzel?" He was laying on his bed with his arms stretched above his head, his torso on display for the doctor.

Her hands were crossed over her chest, I could only assume that she was frightened and intrigued by what J and I had done. "You know exactly why I'm here Joker. How did those flowers get into my office, no, more importantly, how the hell did you get out of your cell?"

I could hear his laughing from across the way, "where's the fun in knowing Doc?" A smile had made it's way onto my face now, was there a bit of guilt at what we were doing to poor Harley, yes, did I care about my freedom more, absolutely, Harley is just a casualty in that pursuit.

"You know I think that the guards would be very interested in knowing that you have been out of your cell." _Ooh making threats now are we Harley?_ "I also believe that they would be very happy to know that Scar has been out with you as well, considering that they have been looking for her to mess up ever since the breaking of arms fiasco." _Making threats against me is even worse Doc!_

"Don't make threats you won't act on Harley!" She looked at me but quickly turned her head back to look at Joker.

J only laughed at her attempts to threaten him, "now, now...you and I both know that if you were going to go to the guards you would have already. Don't try to play a gambler sweetheart, trust me, it won't end well for you."

"Tough talk for a man behind bars." _Just stop Harley, you're only digging more feet for your grave._

He stood from his bed and walked towards the bars, he walked with regalness, _I guess you have to have the walk of a king as well J._ When he leaned against the bars I noticed that Harley took a step away from them obviously she was as terrified of him as anyone should be. "Would you prefer to see me outside of these bars Dr. Quinzel?" His voice was lowered enough to be considered a growl, and dare I say it, it was downright seductive.

Harley quickly turned and walked back down the hallway with J calling after her, "I'll see you next week Doc!" He then turned towards me and gave a wink that came along with a very charming smirk that was growing on me.

* * *

"So tell me, how often does Hatter speak in rhyme?" I was currently leaning on the bars of my cell while sitting on the ground, this is the position that I would take whenever J and I would have our very interesting conversations, this way I would be able to hear him better. Today's topic was that of the previous inmates J has had the displeasure of meeting.

"Every single fucking time he opens his mouth," I couldn't help but laugh at the clear hatred he held for the man.

"How the hell did you deal with that?"

"Oh I didn't," _I don't even want to know what you did to the guy J. I've always loved Alice In Wonderland but certainly not to Jervis's extent._ I remember hearing about on the news one day, how he had killed so many girls simply because they were not "his" Alice, the guy took the story a bit too far in my opinion. "So tell me doll, when you saw me on the news what was your first impression of me?"

 _This guy is pretty sexy for a psychopath,_ "well first I thought, who the hell is this guy, secondly I thought, well green hair certainly is a fashion statement. Then I thought, this guys tattoos are pretty awesome I wonder who does them, and before I turned off the tv I thought well, I hope I never meet him. I guess with my last thought I was just setting myself up, not that I'm complaining or anything." He just laughed, but it wasn't like any of the other laughs I had ever gotten from him, it was loud, obnoxious, and frightening, the laughs came in drawn out bursts, with the end of the laugh fading out before going into the next. _I would hate for that to be the last thing I heard before dying._

A guard's voice echoed from down the hall, "shut the hell up Joker!"

He looked over to me after his laughs quieted down, "was that James?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not sure, it sounded like him but don't take my word for it." Standing I stretched out my legs that had grown stiff from sitting for so long, I then reached down to touch my toes and could hear the satisfying pop of my spine. I heard a whistle and looked back at J's cell to see him staring at my ass without shame. _I should be pissed but I think I'll let it slide, just this once,it's nice to be admired sometimes, as long as the attention is wanted._

There should have been a guard by now that was supposed to take me to the showers and then to the library to pick out a book. It was a weekly privilege at Arkham, one that I actually appreciated, I needed something to do when I wasn't doing cardio or talking to J, especially when he was in his sessions with Harley. I could tell that they were going well when he would come back and he would have a sinister smirk on his face that showed that things were going according to plan on his side.

My third session with Harley is supposed to be tomorrow, that is if I don't cause any "unnecessary" violence. I hardly believe that violence is unnecessary when it comes to perverted cops that seem to think that a mentally ill patient is a suitable target for sexual harassment.

"And what's your impression of me now doll?"

I glanced over my shoulder, "that's just going to have to be something that you wonder about J." Lifting my arms above my head to stretch out the rest of my muscles I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach, my arms instantly dropped to wrap around my abdomen. It felt like hell, like my intestines were burning from the inside out, the pain made me drop to my knees. My body instinctively curled into a ball, to try and keep the pain at bay, it didn't help of course. It brought tears to my eyes, and I was never one to cry when I was hurt, it had to be due to the fact that it came out of nowhere.

The back of my throat began to itch and my form began to shake with violent coughs, I could hear J in the background, "now don't die on me Scar." His voice was as teasing as always, that is until my body turned and I heaved out the contents of my stomach all over the floor beneath me. My breath came in short gasps as I continued to heave until there was nothing left, _what the hell is happening to me!?_

I heard Joker yell for the guards while my body recovered from the shock, sweat had broken out on my forehead and I shivered on the ground, my stomach still screamed in pain. I kept my eyes closed, every part of my body was too tired to function properly, I could hear the guards walk down the hall, not even bothering to pick up their pace at an inmate's screams, _hell they were probably used to it._ "Help her!"

My eyes remained closed but I could still hear everything that happened around me but the voices sort of blended together, I could make out the slamming of cell bars, the jangle of keys, and the wheels of a gurney.

"Get the crazy bitch on her back!"

"How do you know she's not faking it?"

"Serves her right."

"It fucking stinks in here."

I couldn't respond to any of these remarks, my shoulder was grabbed and I was rolled onto my back, the light that was above me caused me to shut my eyes as tightly as possible. My body was lifted from the floor and onto the gurney that was brought into my room, they then strapped my wrists to my side, I could feel bile rising up in my throat once more. One of the guards forced my neck to the side so that I wouldn't choke, I ended up puking over one of the guards shoes, _if I wasn't dying I would be laughing my ass off._

Once my head rolled to the cushion again I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary groggy, disoriented, and sore, I felt clammy, my forehead had beads of sweat that fell down the sides of my face. My eyes still remained shut but I could hear the doctors talking as though I was still asleep.

"So what was the cause of the vomiting?"

"Probably just a stomach bug, we didn't bother to run any more tests, if it continues then we will, but for now there is no need in wasting resources."

 _Here I thought doctors had some moral code, I guess I was wrong._

"Can't say I blame you, did you hear what she did to Neal, broke his arm by using the cell, can't say he didn't deserve it but still, you wouldn't imagine a girl like her to be able to do something like that."

 _You sure as hell wouldn't._

"Yeah I wouldn't either but we have to go, the officers said that they needed to question her as soon as she woke up."

I didn't open my eyes until I heard the door close, the brightness of the room hurt my eyes even more than keeping them open. The door opened again and in walked three officers, I kept eye contact with them the entire time that they walked towards me. All three of them had smirks on their faces, once they reached me one of them placed his hands on the side bars and leaned in close to me. "Neal sends his apologies for not being able to make it, but I think that we can pass along his message."

My forhead swiftly met his skull, _nope, nope, really, really dumb idea, nothing good ever comes from a headbutt._ My headache was instantly multiplied at the sudden movement and my idiotic show of strength and anger.

Once the guards shock resided that was when the real fun began.

* * *

 **Guards, not to be trusted. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I already have the next chapter written so you guys will have an update next week. I hope the fans caught the little nod to the animated series, love Mark Hamill to death. Any who please leave a review and follow...if you love it so far, please favorite. Any questions, comments, concerns, well you know what to do.**

 **Until next time J, Scar, and I shall be waiting.**


	5. Did You Deserve It?

**Okay so I don't think I mentioned how freaking awesome you guys are, I reached over 100 followers and it's all thanks to you guys, so thank you so very, very much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall see you at the end.**

* * *

 _ **Did You Deserve It?**_

"So it says here that you slipped out of your restraints, attacked the guards that had come into the room for questioning, went to attack a few of the patients that were in the infirmary, and that all of these injuries are a result of self defense and failure to cooperate."

They had me sitting up during this session so that the straps wouldn't irritate my new stitches and bruises, _how considerate._

"Yeah, that sounds about right, but oh did they mention the part where that entire story is complete and utter bullshit? I just don't remember hearing about that. Or what about the part where I was punched and scarred by a knife while being strapped to a table. Oh and let's not forget about the aftermath, you know, where they unstrapped me and threw me to the ground, and the few kicks that they administered while I was lying on floor. But wait, we can't forget the most important part, the fact that they admitted to drugging my food that morning, after all that was the reason that I was vomiting in the first place. Was any of that included Harley? It would seem a bit ridiculous to leave it out."

She uncrossed her legs and set her clipboard on the table in between us. Her hands ran through her hair in frustration, _what the hell do you have to be frustrated about Harley?_ "I know that none of this is true Scar, and I am really but there is just nothing that I can do about it. The people that run this asylum are assholes and they would never listen to me, the most that I can do is be here for you and prescribe some stronger pain medication. You don't deserve any of the shit that you have been through Scar, but I promise that I will get you out of Arkham, sure Blackgate isn't much better, but it's better then here." _Well, way to make me feel like an asshole for the things that J has been doing._

"I think that's the first time I've heard you cuss during one of our sessions Harley."

Leaning back in her chair she gave out a soft laugh, "oh I've said worse trust me, and no offence Scar, but you look terrible."

I let out a laugh at that, "gee thanks, violence and the inability to shower will do that to you." _Who knew she had a decent sense of humor._

She held up her hands in an act of surrender, standing from her chair she walked to her desk and pulled out a recorder and a black comb. Placing the recorder on the table she pressed the start button and turned to me while holding out the comb, "may I?"

 _As strange as this is my hair needs to be combed,_ "sure knock yourself out."

I saw her give me a smile then walk behind my chair, "it's been awhile since I've done anyones hair, I used to play with my mom's but she never let me once I got older." She began to run the comb through my tangled locks, it felt amazing, "so do you think that you could tell me about you growing up now, I know that you have had a shitty time this week but I need to be able to show progress so just something, anything." _Don't sound too desperate Harley, it doesn't suit you._

"Why is that such a big deal for psychiatrists?"

She finished combing my hair and now started to do a five strand braid, "they drilled it into our minds at school that childhood is where everything begins, understand someone's childhood and it can help you better understand why they are the way they are and how you can better help that person. That's why it's such a stereotypical question."

 _Eh makes sense,_ "but what about those that had a normal childhood but ended up being completely fucked up? How do you explain those people?"

Leaning her head down she said in my ear, as though it were some big secret, "those are the patients that we live for." Then she continued on with the braid, I could tell that she wasn't in a hurry. "I know that you're probably never going to tell me anything important so we can talk about something else, this hour is completely your's."

"What the hell has you so happy?" _It's not normal for someone to be this cheerful when sitting next to a criminal._

"Is it a crime to be happy?" She sounded jokingly affronted and I could hear the slight laugh in her speech.

"No, it's not, I've just never seen you this happy before during our sessions, why is that?" _What am I, a gossiping high schooler._

"It's nothing really, my sessions with one of my patients have been going really well is all." _J what the hell have you been doing to this girl?_

"And by patient you mean the Joker right?"

"Oh Scarlett he is the best patient I have ever had," _well thanks that doesn't sting at all,_ "he's just so...refreshing. He's so kind, despite his reputation, I really think that he's just had a rough start in life, he makes me laugh every time we see each other. You know I can't help but feel like these sessions are really helping him, I'm telling you everyone's wrong about him Scarlett, he's not a monster, he's a human being just like the rest of us." _J I don't think that making your psychiatrist fall in love with you was part of the plan._

"Are you sure that this is the same guy that's across from me?" _Misunderstood my ass, that man is as fucked up as the rest of us._

"You just don't understand him like I do Scarlett." _Wait, hold up, I'm pretty sure I've heard more truth from him then the bullshit sob stories that he tells you during your sessions. He's not some lost puppy that got kicked while he was down, he is an insanely attractive man who just so happens to murder for the sheer fun of it._

I rolled my neck causing her to sigh in frustration at my screwing up her work on my hair. "Well if you feel like you're helping him, then by all means carry on. Don't forget to mention me in your book when you start writing."

"I would love to include you, if I could actually get any information on you that would help a lot."

 _You could always just make up some extravagant, or horrendous backstory._ "You're the psychiatrist, just go ahead and ask away."

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be?"

"Ok seriously where did you get your degree, this sounds more like a slumber party then a therapy session."

She finished of the braid and tied the end with a hair tie, "Gotham State University for your information, and I just want you to be able to talk to me Scar. You obviously don't respond to the normal questions so this is the only way I can get anything out of you." She went to sit back in her leather chair, the recorder was still kept on so she didn't have to pick her clipboard back up.

"Well that question is ridiculous so I'm not gonna answer it."

Her shoulders shrugged at my remark, "that's perfectly fine, would you rather I go back to the standard questions?"

 _No,_ "sure why not."

She grabbed a single sheet of paper from her clipboard and a pen, largely circling something before asking her question. "Tell me about your mom and dad." _Do I have to?_

I leaned my head to the back of the chair and let out a sigh of reluctance, "what do you want to know?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth gaped open, "wait, you're actually willing to discuss this now? Why the sudden change of heart Scar?" _Why does there have to be a reason for everything?_

"It's like you said in our first session, I'll have to talk about this eventually and I choose now to do it. If I were in your position I wouldn't ask so many questions, I just told you that I would tell you what you wanted to know and you make it seem as though I just told you that I planted a bomb somewhere in the asylum. So just ask your stupid questions and don't bug me for the reasons, got it?"

She simply sat there and smiled, "that's fine by me, just tell me whatever needs to be said, if I have any questions I'll ask them."

I pursed my lips in thought of where I should begin, "well, I was born in New Orleans, but you already knew that, mom and dad were both in high school, the way that I see it is that they just weren't ready to have me, no wait I take that back, they never even wanted kids in the first place, mom even got her tubes tied after I was born. It's their own fault though, they knew the consequences of having sex, I was just a reflection of stupidity and immaturity."

"Was there ever a time when they reflect any of their anger onto you?" _Now you sound like a psychiatrist._

"I was never abused if that's what you wanted to know, well not physically any way, they blamed me for a shit ton of things, for example not being able to have any fun, never seeing their friends, having to waste money on my babysitter, just a bunch of trivial things. Mom didn't go to college the first six years of my life because she wasn't able to pay for anyone to look after me, and I can remember a lot of arguments about that."

* * *

" _So just explain why I'm stuck at home while you actually have a life Michael, she's your fucking daughter too!" I was only five at this time, my tiny body was hidden behind the staircase wall. Dad had just come home from being with some friends from college, the slamming of the door is what had woken me up. He had, had a few beers, his speech was somewhat slurred and his hair was in disarray._

" _Dammit Janie, I just got home, could you at least let me sit down before you start fucking yelling!" My tiny mind didn't understand the "bad" words that were being thrown around, I got in trouble for saying those same words a couple of days later._

" _No! No Michael, I'm sick of staying at home, why the hell should I always have to watch her? You never help me, everything I ask for ends in your sorry ass being too tired to do anything. Yes I understand that you work, but you only have a few classes a day, you should not be any more tired then I am. Do you really think she's such a joy to look after? It's exhausting, I'm exhausted, but I don't even think you give a shit!" I didn't think that I was that bad of a child to look after._

" _You're right I don't give a shit! Do you wanna know why, because you did this to yourself, we had so many options before and after we had her, but no you're fucking conscience wouldn't let you do any of it. I talked about adoption, I talked about abortion, neither of us were ready for this, but you couldn't get off of your fucking high horse to handle the situation. So no I don't think I need to give a shit about your exhaustion!"_

* * *

"I didn't know what either of those words meant until later on, sad thing about it though is that at one time or another I did blame myself for everything. I thought that it was all my fault, since that's what they believed." If Harley was stunned she never showed it, but she had probably heard worse with J and other patients.

"Did your parents ever marry?" She made another circle on her paper.

I blew a piece of hair that had fallen from my braid away from my face. "Yeah, they got married before I was even born. Thought that it was the "chivalrous" thing to do I suppose."

"What were your parents like when you got older?"

My nails scratched at one of my scars beneath the straight jacket, or at least tried to with the material. "They were more bitter and angry at each other, they yelled a lot more too, neither of them had the motivation to get a divorce though. I was with my babysitter after school almost every day until I was able to take care of myself, both of them were out partying, trying to do what they could never experience with me."

Her hands were entwined over her knee, "what was your babysitter like?"

A smile made it's way onto my face, "her name was Charlotte, she was in her...fifty's I think."

* * *

 _I had just gotten off of the bus and Charlotte was already waiting for me at the bus stop. She had her ridiculously large bag on her shoulder, it more than likely held a bunch of useless crap that she would never need to use, "you always have to prepared," is what she would always say to me. I ran up and hugged her, she was the only person I had ever given hugs to, she was also the only person I ever received them from. Mom never had the time to give out hugs I guess._

" _Hey sweetie, did you do well on your vocab test?" I looked down to the ground in shame, I had missed a lot more than I should have. "Oh now darlin' we studied those words all week, what happened?"_

 _I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm just not smart Charlotte, that's what the kids always say to me, some of them even call me a dumbass, they shouldn't say things like that, it's really bad."_

 _She shook her head, "no darling they shouldn't, and I never want to hear that word again from you, understand?" I nodded my head, "now listen here, you are so smart for your age, it may not show now but it will, you just have to keep doing your best."_

" _But I already do my best Charlotte, what else can I do?"_

" _Sometimes our best isn't really our best because we believe that we have already given our best, therefor we don't give any more than that. Even if you think it's your best you can always give more, trust me darling, have I ever steered you wrong?"_

* * *

"She was more of a mom than the one that gave birth to me, she even taught me how to cook. You know she even trusted me with her secret family recipes, told me that I was as close to a daughter as she was ever gonna get. I still visited her, even when she stopped babysitting, I learned more from her then anyone else in my life, even how to iron socks, as if I would ever need to know how to do that shit. She died right before I graduated, a couple of days after I asked her to come actually."

Harley's face had completely changed, the change was instantaneous, all of her features dropped into an expression of sadness and disbelief.

"I-I'm sorry about...about your loss, you know I have started to notice that you are very comfortable talking about death, why is that?" _Don't ask it as though I murder puppies for a living Harley, it's not a crime._

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just accepted the idea of death a long time ago. I know that a lot of people feel like it's something that everyone should fear but it's not. Why should we fear it? We are born so that we die, it's not rocket science. Plus there are too many things that could kill me, and after a while I just got tired of imagining the different scenarios in which I could possibly die. I feel like being afraid of death is like being afraid of your own shadow, it's always there and it's never going away so why should we even pay attention to it?"

She nodded her head "yeah, that makes sense." _Of course it does._ "What was highschool like for you?"

My eyes rolled at the thought, "boring, stupid, and too long, it was filled with people whose idea of a fight consisted of yelling profanities across the lunchroom. I was surrounded by idiots and immature assholes, I never spoke to anyone, never answered any questions, never raised my hand in class, not even once. I spent my entire lunch period in the library, it was better than being stuck in a place that sounded like a mosh pit at a rock concert. Did you know that food fights actually existed in my school, it was on of the stupidest things I ever witnessed.

"So you never made any friends in highschool, not even for a short while."

I leaned my head to the side and regarded her with a look that said, _do I look like I make friends?_

She inhaled a deep breath then pressed the stop button on the recorder. "Thank you for telling me all of this Scar, it really does give me a better understanding of you. Unfortunately our hour is up so just give me a minute to call the guards." _Yeah I have all the time in the world,_ she stood and went to the phone.

"It's been a great session Harley, but I just have one question. How do you know if anything I just told you is true? After all on my first day I told you that most of what I said would be a lie, didn't I?"

* * *

 **PLOT TWIST THIS IS ACTUALLY A HARLEY/OC STORY...Just kidding, I know, I know I'm horrible, I'm sorry if any of you wanted to see the fight scene but I figured we could have a little mystery in our lives. I hope you are all ready for the next chapter it's gonna start a whole new path for the story so I hope you guys are excited. Please leave a review letting me know how you feel about Scar and Harley's "relationship", how do you think that's gonna change later on?**

 **Until next time my awesome readers.**


	6. Riots and Riff Raff

**Ello, sorry that this update is a bit late, I have been a bit busy with rehearsals for a play, but I bring you chapter six and I hope that you enjoy. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed, you guys rock. Any who on with the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Riots and Riff Raff**_

" _I_ _would pack a bag for this Friday if I were you doll."_

" _Sure thing J."_

* * *

It wasn't the sound of Will's screaming that woke me up this time, it was however the sound of gunfire, a lot of gunfire to be exact. _Was this J's plan, to start a fucking prison riot!?_ I shot off of my cot and went to the corner of my cell so that I could protect myself easily if need be, I saw the inmates being let out of their cells by people dressed in various masks and hoodies, there was one person dressed in a giant panda costume out of the group. _Well no doubt about it, these are definitely J's men, only he would have his henchmen dress up in ridiculous outfits,_ I was sorely disappointed in myself that I couldn't escape on my own, I was instead having to rely on J for my means of freedom, if he even decided to help me out that is. This would put me in his debt, because he sure as hell wouldn't do any of this out of the kindness of his heart, and I didn't even want to know what his idea of payment is.

One of Joker's goons came and opened up my cell without even giving me a second glance, apparently they didn't care who got out of their cell, just as long as the result was full blown chaos. I curled my body into the dark corner just in case one of the more unstable inmates decided to come running through the door. The hallway was becoming quieter as the inmates ran out the door, when I looked to the other side of the hall I saw J being let out of his cell by one of his men who then handed him a gun.

I stood from my corner once our eyes met when he looked up from the gun that he was given, he had a self satisfied smirk on his face, which I returned with less enthusiasm. We both made our way out of our cells, but I stopped to lean against the wall while he continued to walk towards me.

He loomed over my frame when he came to stand in front of me, "I guess thanks are in order for your brilliant idea doll." The barrel of his gun pressed against the wall at the side of my head, he was probably hoping that it would phase me, it didn't.

"Awww, well I can't take all the credit J, much as I would like to. However I'll still accept that thank you." He handed me a card that I hadn't even noticed he had been holding, it was one of the guards key cards.

"Here's your thank you, don't go snooping in dangerous places Scar," _What's the catch?_ I took the key card and looked him directly in the eye. His smile was menacing, you would think that a person with a metal grill wouldn't be the least bit attractive, Joker is probably the only exception to this thought. The hall was completely empty now and the only sounds that could be heard were the screams of the inmates and guards, and the sound of gunshots that came through the walls. _Looks like Arkham loses its position as the most secure prison facility._

Leaning on my tiptoes I pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek but stayed to whisper in his ear, "don't cause too much trouble J." _Yeah right, this man causes trouble just by speaking, but why the hell did I just do that? Do I not have control over my own actions anymore, any sane person would have never done that. I didn't want to do that right? No, I did. Why?_ I made to leave and had taken only three steps before my wrist was grabbed and I was pushed back into my previous stance against the wall.

He encaged me between his arms, palms against the cement by my head. His smile sent an actual shiver down my spine, _this is the last thing that so many people saw, will it be me next?_ The variations in his smiles was strange, they ranged from _oh look at this amusing thing that most people should be scared shitless about,_ to _I will kill you with a smile on my face._ This smile was simply nerve wracking, I didn't know what to interpret from it. "Leaving without a thank you doll?"

One of his hands came down to rest on my throat, his thumb ran along the length of it, I had seen couples do this on tv and movies so many times before, I never expected for someone to do it to me, it felt _intimate_ , _yeah right far cry from intimate, considering the one who's doing it_. "Are thanks really necessary J?" _Was the kiss on the cheek not enough, you can't be greedy._

His other arm came around my waist pulling me closer to him, "you wouldn't want to be rude now would you?"

 _Get yourself out of this place, turn on the seductive charm, do something, anything Scar!_ My hands came up from my sides so that my palms would lay flat on his chest I slowly ran them all the way up to his shoulders where they rested. _I think this place has made me go insane, but oh my he is surprisingly fit_ "well I definitely wouldn't want to be rude, how can I ever thank you J?" _You're lucky I don't strangle you for the things I'm doing, after all my hands are within perfect distance to your neck._

My head was tilted up as his thumb continued to run along the column of my throat, "oh I can think of quite a few ways." I was unconsciously running my fingers on the Ha Ha's and Jester that adorned the top of his torso. _Should I be enjoying this, no, am I, yes._

Our faces were so close now that our noses touched, "I'm not opposed to finding out." _Why did I say that, yes this man is attractive, but he's also a murder, then again so am I, does that make me a hypocrite? God I sound like a fucking psycho._

His lips came crashing down on mine, it was forceful but by no means unpleasant, and I hate to say it but I was a willing and eager participant. His lips were soft and harsh at the same time, they moved over mine and it felt _good,_ I don't know how else to explain it. My hands grabbed the sides of his face, the hand that was still around my throat had moved behind my neck to pull me closer. I can admit without shame that while I was no stranger to kissing, the few experiences were very unsatisfying, _is a kiss even supposed to be satisfying?_ Anyway this kiss was a whole other story.

 _Why am I putting so much thought into this, just enjoy it, how many people can say that they kissed the Joker and lived to tell the tale? The fact that he is a great kisser just adds to it._ His mouth left mine to take in air that we both needed, while leaning his head away from me his teeth nipped at my lips causing me to let out a small gasp, _holy shit._ I gripped at his hair to pull him back to me once I had caught my breath, _it was different when I was being kissed, but now I'm the kisser, what the hell is wrong with me?!_

When we both pulled away he let out a low, dark laugh, _okay now that it's out of my system I need to get the hell out of here._ "You are quite the mystery doll, but a very nice mystery at that." _Well thank you very much J._ I could feel his breath against my lips, it was warm, which was a comfort in the cold cell block.

"You do love a good mystery don't ya J?" He laughed at that comment, both his hands made their way to my waist and pulled me even closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Come and visit the Fun House sometime doll, you'll have a hell of a good time." _Wow a personal invitation to the Joker's night club, well don't I feel special. Probably best not to though, I don't need anymore connection to him then I already have._

"I might...if I can find the time." He leaned his face towards my ear and I could feel the vibrations from the growl that reverberated in his chest.

"That wasn't a request _Scarlett,_ " my name was hissed with mockery and anger in my ear. _Are you really trying to tell me what to do J?_

I pushed him away, "I said that I might...order me again and I might just burn your little night club down the ground." _Try me._ He did nothing but laugh, yet somehow I knew that he took my threat seriously, even if he did have a funny way of showing it.

Once his laughing subsided he turned and started to walk down the hallway, "I'll see you around doll."

 _Probably not,_ "you might." I walked the other way as soon as he turned the corner, once I was out of the cell block I could see the chaos that J had caused, graffiti dotted the walls, shards of glass from busted light bulbs were all over the floor. It was completely dark in the hallway, the only light came from beneath the doors of the rooms that hadn't been demolished. I had to get my stuff before I left the asylum but I had no idea where the hell they kept the inmates confiscated items.

I took quite a few turns and I had yet to encounter any of the escaped inmates or J's men, _knock on wood,_ I tried to remember the way that they took me when I first came to Arkham but I just couldn't. I opened a random door and walked into an empty armoury, all the guns had been stripped from their shelves and containers, along with their bullets. I heard shuffling behind me and turned to land a kick to the face of the person that was attempting to sneak up on me, it was one of the guards.

He dropped to the ground gripping his jaw, _great now I have a tour guide._ "You crazy bitch!" _Rude!_

I kneeled on the guards back and grabbed his right arm to pull in the threat of dislocation, or I could just break it. "I just need you to do one thing for me...don't you want to help a lady in need?"

His eyes locked onto mine while his face was pressed into the ground, "no way in hell would I help you." _I guess chivalry is dead._

I tugged on his arm causing him to squeeze his eyes shut in pain, "alrighty then, either you help me, or I break both of your arms shoot out both of your kneecaps and leave you bleeding out on the floor with no way of getting out of this room. I know which one I would choose, don't you?"

Pulling on his arms again he cried out, "alright, alright what do you want!?" _That's more like it._

I leaned in towards his face, "aww thanks, you're such a gentleman, I just need you to take me to where they keep the prisoners things, that won't be a problem will it?" Placing my hand on his hip I grabbed the gun that was holstered there. I got off of his back and let him get up, the gun was pointed at him the entire time. Once he stood facing me he refused to make any move to take me where I wanted to go, I waved the gun in the direction of the door as a sign of 'don't play with me right now'. That was when he decided to start walking.

On our way to the storage room we only came upon a handful of inmates, however they weren't difficult to take out. As soon as we walked through the door the butt of my gun met with the back of his skull and he dropped to the ground in a pile of dead weight.

 _The things these guards have done, would it be a crime if he were to die?_ I shook that thought from my mind as quickly as it came.

The layout reminded me of kindergarten, the walls were lined with cubbies with name tags going by alphabetical order. I walked along the walls until I found the k's, and searched for my name.

 _Kane, Kale...Kale, really...Kit, Knott, Kole, Korin...excellent._

My cubbie held two separate bags, one held the clothes that I came in here with and the other with my jewelry and cell phone. _It's shocking that they didn't pawn off my jewelry, wasted opportunity on their part._ The only items of clothing that I grabbed were my leather jacket and the jeans that I was first wearing , I didn't want to put on filthy clothes that haven't been washed in over a month but I had no choice. I slipped my jacket on over my white tank top and placed my jewelry inside one of pockets, I removed the sim card from my phone and left the rest behind.

I was ready to get the hell out of Arkham.

* * *

It was about a half hour before I left the asylum, I was constantly on guard for any loonatics or guards that could be lurking around the corners. Once I had made it out of the doors I was able to locate a police car, I hot wired it and hightailed it off the stupid island. On my way to Gotham I passed dozens of police cruisers, swat vehicles, and even a few helicopters above me. _Leave it to J to get the entirety of the GCPD all in one place._

The drive to my former apartment, _no way am I staying there now,_ the drive took around forty-five minutes, I parked the car and went around back to climb in through the fire escape. The window was locked so I took of my jacket, wrapped it around my hand and punched the glass, it took a couple of tries before it shattered. I have to say that for being gone for over a month, it felt nice to be back, the only thing that was off was Phantom not being there to greet me. _That's second on my agenda, first is kicking Liz's ass for not keeping her mouth shut, I'll do that tomorrow though, first I need sleep._

I hope that the police hadn't searched every inch of the apartment, I had a few secret stashes for some money that wasn't sitting in the bank. Reaching underneath my couch I felt the plastic bag that held around five thousand dollars, give or take a couple hundred. I grabbed a duffel bag out of my closet and grabbed some necessities, once I had everything that I needed I climbed out the window and made my way up to the top floor of the apartment building. This was were Nate lived, he was an acquaintance of sorts, he provided me with a few small jobs here and there. I may or may not have slept with him at some point, it's all a blur really, I was extremely drunk at the time.

I beat my fist against the window, it was only 9:48 so there is no excuse as to why he shouldn't come. He appeared in the window after a minute or so and quickly unlocked the hatch for me to step inside, "well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." _Not in the mood Nate._

"I figured you wouldn't appreciate having your window busted in." I dropped my duffel bag onto the couch once my feet were firmly planted on the floor, I swayed a little, _shit I am really tired._

"Heard your ass got thrown into Arkham, saw the whole arrest from my window, is it as bad as the stories?" His voice made me want to punch him.

"Would you like to find out?" He held up his hands in surrender, "look I'm exhausted, I need to use your shower and stay the night, I'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, the only other person who had done this in the past month was J, it felt strange.

"You know you're always welcome here Scar, stay as long as you like, hell move in if you want." _I swear I am three seconds away from pushing you out of the damn window you idiot._

I stepped out of his arm with a "no thanks", I picked up my bag and headed into the bathroom making sure to lock the door. Stripping out of my clothes I took a good long look at what I haven't seen in a month, they wouldn't let the inmates near mirrors, someone apparently had broken one and slit their throat with a shard. I noticed a few things about my appearance, one my hair needed a nice haircut, I was planning on getting one before I got arrested but I guess plans change. The black locks reached down to my shoulder blades, the layers that I had at one point were practically gone now.

The second thing that I noticed were the bruises and scars that were located randomly across my body. Most of the bruises were on my knees and hands from having to fight and drop to the ground quickly, a couple were on my thighs and stomach. The scars had no pattern, they were placed wherever those assholes felt they should be. _I swear once everything is settled, if they aren't dead already they will sure as hell wish they were._ Some stood out more than others, but that was because some were deeper than the rest.

They didn't bother me as much as they should, I was no stranger to scars, in my line of work you were lucky to not receive one with every trip. I was still good looking in my opinion, in a badass warrior sort of way, _I know someone who would appreciate the scars. No, no, shut the hell up brain!_

The water the had been running was now the perfect temperature, at the asylum the water never reached above warm, and even then after a few minutes it went cold. I grabbed one of my knives out of by bag to take with me, the reason being because I trust Nate as far as I can throw him. I was in heaven when I stepped underneath the shower head, _I can now fully appreciate hot water._ I was in the shower for close to an hour, there were a few occasions when I nearly fell asleep under the spray. I was thoroughly exhausted, breaking out a prison isn't easy work.

Stepping out of the shower I slipped on the star wars pajama pants and tank top that I packed. My wet hair was still wrapped in a towel when I went out into the living room. Nate was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a Mt. Dew, how he could drink soda this late is beyond me, I can't stand to drink soda past eight.

"I figured I would say goodnight, you know where the guest room is." With that being said he walked into his room leaving me alone. _Well thanks I guess._ I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and quickly downed it in one go, I made my way into my designated room and shut and locked the door. I took the towel off of my head and flung it across the chair in the room.

I grabbed the gun that I still had from the guard and placed it under my pillow before laying on top of it. I grabbed a blanket to throw over myself, the bed felt like a cloud compared to what I had to lay on at the asylum. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, _but boy do I have a lot to do tomorrow._

* * *

 **Ahh yes so much to do and so little time, and AHHH J and Scar kissed hallelujah, it's been a long time coming guys and it certainly wont be the last time. So I have some bad news, unfortunately I shall have to deprive you all of a chapter this week, I have rehearsals all week and will not be able to write, but I promise that you will have one next week, a fairly long one at that too. Also shameless advertising but if you are a fan of Lord of the Rings, then you should go check out my betas story, it's decent, I'm just kidding, it's pretty good. (** **s/12200868/1/Evergreen)**

 **Until next week, please leave a review letting me know what you think. Stay evil doll face ;)**


	7. Your Knife, My Back, My Gun, Your Head

**Hello all! I know I'm a horrible author, I'm so sorry for not updating. This chapter was giving me hell, the words just did not want to come out right. I'm also sorry to say that I'm going to have to start updating every other week permanently. Don't worry though, the chapters will be getting much longer since we are catching up to the movie plot line. I'm excited, I hope you all are.**

* * *

 _ **Your Knife, My Back, My Gun, Your Head**_

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Nate woke me up at 8:30 pounding on the door of the room, _it's too early to "rise and shine", hell it's too early to do anything._

"Fuck off Nate!" I turned over onto my stomach and shoved my head underneath my pillow, _wake me up in about a week._

"Stop being an asshole and come eat breakfast, I've been slaving over it for hours and it'll be better than the shit they've been feeding you at Arkham." _You had me at breakfast, so please just stop talking._ I rolled onto my back and threw the covers off of my legs so I could sit on the edge of the bed, once my feet touched the floor I stretched out my toes, wiggling them up and down. I could hear my ankles popping as I rolled them around, it was strange not having all of my muscles stiff from sleeping on the cots back at Arkham.

I stood from the bed and interlocked my hands before bringing them above my head, I leaned from one side to the other before dropping them back to my side. I started to walk towards the door but turned back around to grab the gun from underneath my pillow and tucked it into the back of my pajama pants. I trust Nate about as far as I can throw him, he's not a bad person per se, but then again what basis do I have for comparison? Sure he doesn't go about things in the most legal manner, but personally I don't think he has actually ever killed anyone, that's more than I can say for myself.

Once I made my way into the living room I could smell french toast, and _oh hell yes,_ bacon. Deep fried pork goodness is one of my comfort foods, and for it to be my first meal out of Arkham is the piece to resistance. "You know the way to my heart Nate," he was standing in the kitchen flipping over a few slices of french toast in the pan. Syrup and butter were laid out on the island and I saw the gift from the Gods stacked high upon a plate. I reached the counter and snatched a few pieces of the crunchy morsels off of the plate.

"Don't be greedy Scar," _kiss my ass, if I want bacon I will take the damn bacon, screw your needs._ He pushed a plate of french toast towards me once I sat on a stool at the island. I grabbed the syrup but noticed that one thing was missing.

"You're slacking Nate, where's the peanut butter?" I prefer peanut butter over the traditional topping, pairing syrup with crunchy, not smooth is absolutely heavenly.

He set down his spatula and opened up a cabinet to grab a jar of crunchy peanut butter, _dear lord in heaven thank you_ , "you can be a needy bitch, you know that right?" He tossed me the jar and I caught it with ease.

"What and you're not?" I noticed that he had some almonds in a jar next to a bowl of fruit so I went up to grab them, I could splurge a little if I wanted to, after being fed meals worse than mystery meat I deserve something decent. When I got back to my seat I sprinkled the almonds over the top of my french toast, I saw Nate look over at me, he rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. Once Nate finished up cooking his french toast he came to sit in the chair next to mine. I saw him glance briefly at my back before looking down at his plate, _keep your eyes to yourself_.

"Don't trust me Scar?" _No really was the gun the only hint?_

"Why do you sound surprised?"

He shoved a forkful of french toast into his mouth before replying, "well we've known each other for six years, and plus we've been through a whole lot of shit together, I just figured we would have something established." _You have got to be kidding me._

"Just because we slept together doesn't mean shit Nate, and the only thing **I have** established is the fact that it was a mistake to even let that happen. We're not friends Nate, you give me what I need and I do the same, nothing more, nothing less. Get that through your head." I grabbed another piece of bacon and dipped it in the maple syrup that had gathered on my plate. _I need to get out of here, I have enough on my plate without having to deal with this._

I stood from my seat and picked up my plate to stick it in the sink, I left him in the kitchen and went to pack up my things. I stuck all that I brought into my bag and quickly made up the bed, _I'm not entirely rude._ The outfit that I changed into consisted of a plain black hoodie, along with a pair of skinny jeans and my combat boots. I needed to find somewhere to stay for a while before doing anything else, probably a motel, at least for a couple of days, just to get everything sorted.

I slung my duffel bag onto my shoulder while I walked to the door. Nate was still sitting down at the island, his face hovered over his plate and I could see that he continued to shovel forkfuls of french toast into his mouth. When I reached the door I saw a takeout container filled with bacon on the table by the door, _great now I feel like an asshole._ I looked over my shoulder, "thanks for everything Nate, I'm sorry, just, call when you have a job for me." I received a nod of acknowledgment from a face whose cheeks were stuffed with fried egg soaked bread.

* * *

I found a small motel that was mostly unoccupied save for few cars, it was one of those places that gave off the vibe that one too many murders had occurred inside, _if those walls could talk_. I booked a room for the rest of the week, it would give me enough time to get everything together before leaving Gotham, I would have prefered to stay in the city, there was never a dull moment, but I couldn't continue to live here now that all of the mob bosses that I ever stole from knew my face and name.

I sat at the small desk that the motel room provided, I couldn't even count the amount of tabs that were open on my laptop, it just shows how much that I had to do. Currently I was looking at my file, I hacked into the GCPD's database a long time ago, just another thing for them to charge me with. It was actually a good way to pass the time, the things that people have been charged with can get extremely ridiculous. I remember one old lady was charged with attempting to poison a school's water supply, when they caught her she had no idea what she was doing, I just couldn't see an old lady attempting to do that to kids.

The charges against me consisted of murder, theft, hacking of secure database, which obviously weren't secure if I could hack into them, and blackmail. There were a lot of people with worse charges then this that still walk free in Gotham, seems a bit strange don't you think? I could clear a few of these charges easily, but what would the point be, in about a month I would be someone new, somewhere new.

I found the police report from the night that they arrested me, _let's see what bullshit was written about me._

 _The GCPD received a message from the Batman to come and take a criminal to Blackgate at 10:51 PM, we arrived at the scene at 11:23 PM. Scarlette Korin was left tied to a lamppost outside of her apartment, she was unconscious at the time. We had to call animal control to come and confiscate her dog that was left tied to the steps of the building. The dog is now at the Gotham Animal Shelter._

 _Miss Korin was hysterical when she gained consciousness, when officer Jones and myself went to put her in the back of the car she became violent and injured my jaw and officer Jones stomach. When we restrained Miss Korin I went to receive a statement from her neighbour Elizabeth Hand._

If Batman sent that sent that message at 10:51 he had to have been at my apartment before I was even half way back from Wayne Manor, how the hell did he even know. He must have been tracking me for some time, but why the hell did he wait so long before making a move?

I knew where I could find Phantom now, that was all I needed to know, for now. I clicked on the search bar and my fingers involuntarily began to type in the letters to spell Joker. _Why am I even bothering with him? He is more trouble than he is worth, I can't get involved with him. However if I was a normal person, well as normal as I could be, I would have tried to be friends with him. That is if I was certain that I wouldn't have to constantly fear for my life around him._

J had to have been the most interesting person I had ever met in my life, _God I sound like Harley,_ maybe it was the complete lack of concern that gave him that gave off his appeal. To be able to never have to worry would be heaven. He truly is the king of Gotham, waltzing around, setting off bombs, causing wars, _oh yeah definitely a king._

I quickly backspaced, _I don't need to know, I may want to, but I don't need to. Besides I've seen more than enough of his escapades on tv._

Scrolling further down I saw the files from my sessions with Harley, _well fuck me sideways, let's see what she said about me, all good things I hope._

 _After two weeks of having Scarlett Korin as a patient I have noticed that she has a severe trust issue that may have possibly stemmed from her childhood which she refuses to tell me about. She is very sarcastic, more so than any other patient I have had. In her report I have noticed that she is highly intelligent, most criminally insane are. However I am beginning to believe that Miss Korin is not insane, she has exhibited no signs of mental illness, at least none that I can diagnos. She does not struggle when being brought in for questioning or tests and she shows high values of self worth. She is however unusually calm when confronted with the subject of death, which makes me question her views on her self worth at times, she is a contradiction within herself._

 _Signed,_

 _Dr Harleen Quinzell_

Aww Harley, I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted, I think this was mostly flattering, in a way.

Standing from my desk I went to the window and peeked out of the curtains, I saw that there were five cars in the lot. I grabbed a coat hanger from the closet, slipped on my hoodie and walked outside, I chose the oldest car that was in the parking lot to "borrow" for the day. I would say that I could be considered a professional when it comes to hotwiring a car, even though I first learned how to do it from a video on Youtube.

The animal shelter that the police had sent Phantom to was open from six to six, the time right now was 6:48, the employees all should have left by now, save for a janitor or two. It was already dark when I pulled into the parking lot. I walked up to the building, the door was glass with the GNAS symbol on it.

I saw one security guard sitting at the information desk, _do animal shelter even need guards?_ I knocked on the door, the guard looked up from his phone and walked to the entrance, he took out his keys and unlocked the door. "I'm sorry ma'am, the shelter is closed right now we will open again on Monday." Whipping my hand to the back of his head I brought his forehead down to connect with the paneling on the door, he collapsed, I grabbed his arm to bring him around the desk, out of sight.

I grabbed his keys from his belt and went to the door that led to the cages that they kept the animals in, once I unlocked it I was met with barking from many different dogs. It broke my heart to see them all locked up, no one cared enough about them to give them any love, the only affection they got were from those who got paid for it.

My head kept turning from left to right while I walked down the hallway, I reached the end of the hall but I still didn't see him, I called out his name, it took a second but I then heard barking coming from a door to my left. I ran to the door and unlocked it, the room held another set of cages along the back of the wall and Phantom was in the biggest one on the bottom right.

When he saw me he started barking and skipping around in circle inside of his cage, I knelt down in front of the cage and grasped the thin wire bars. His tongue came out to lick the fingers that were in the cage, "I know I missed you too boy." I had to guess multiple times on which key was used to unlock cages but when I finally got the right one Phantom leaped out of the cage and tackled me to the ground while licking my face.

I am not ashamed to say that there were tears in my eyes, he stopped the assault and laid across the length of my body just as he did the night they took him away. His head rested on my chest and I swear that it looked as though he was smiling. "My beautiful boy," my hand rested on top of his head and pushed his ears back, I gave him a couple of kisses on his face, "are you ready to go boy? I know that I am." He jumped off of me and went to sit by the door, I stood as well and we walked out together. When we made our way to the front of the building I noticed that the guard was still knocked out, I threw his keys on top of his stomach.

Phantom sat in the front seat with his head resting on my lap while I drove, he was asleep by the time we got to the motel. _My best friend,_ I had, had Phantom ever since he was puppy, a lady had gotten two Northern Inuits from overseas, she bred them and I got my big baby out of it.

When we arrived at the motel I had to quickly sneak him inside the room, this motel didn't allow pets. I gave him one the of hamburgers that I had gotten earlier today, and once he was done eating I took him back to the car and made my last stop for the day.

* * *

I stood outside the apartment door after I knocked for about a minute before it opened. Liz tried to shut the door as soon as she saw me but I was a hell of a lot stronger than she was, when I pushed my way into the apartment, she ran behind the couch and grabbed a lamp of all things. _Seriously out of all things to grab you grab a fucking lamp?_ Phantom trailed behind me growling at Liz, he was terrifying when he was like this, it made him look even more wolf like.

"Hi Liz," she threw the lamp at me but I easily dodged it, "you need to work on your aim."

She ran into the kitchen, "stay the hell away from me!"

I casually strolled to the counter that separated the living room and the kitchen and leaned on it with my elbows. "That's just rude Liz, I only stopped by for a little chat." She grabbed a knife from the knife block, _really Liz,_ "put that down before you hurt yourself."

Her demeanor instantly changed from attack to submission, "look Scar, I'm really sorry, the police, they came up to me, I couldn't be associated with you. You understand that right? I have a family, I couldn't...I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry...please don't hurt me." She put her knife down by her side and backed up into the sink.

I walked around to the other side of the counter and pressed my back into the edge, "yeah, no I completely understand. The thing is though, you could have simply said that you had no affiliation with me, but that's not what you did. _She's completely insane, I didn't want to die, unstable, I was threatened practically on a daily basis._ Granted I did threaten you, I admit that, but most of the time I was joking, well sometimes, a majority of the time, but that's beside the point. Your little confession caused them to take me to Arkham, now Liz, that place was worse than a thousand Blackgates, and you got me locked up there."

"You put yourself there Liz, everything that you've ever done, I only told them what happened."

 _I would watch what you say Liz,_ "the fact remains that I told you that if you ever told anyone about me, there would be consequences. I'm not very lenient when it comes to shit like this Liz."

She was beyond terrified at this point, "please, please Scar, I'm sorry , I'm so sorry, I never meant for anything bad to happen to you…"

"Don't lie to me Liz."

"Alright, I admit I wanted you gone, but I didn't know that they were going to send you to Arkham, you have to believe me…"

"I don't have to believe anything you say."

She dropped the knife to the ground, _do you really think that will make anything better for you?_ "No of course not, please Scar, what can I do to make it right, I'll do anything, just tell me what you need. I don't want to die, Scar, please."

I rolled my eyes at her pleading, _don't be stereotypical Liz,_ "stop being an idiot Liz. I'm not going to kill you, but that doesn't mean that your life isn't about to become a complete shit storm either."

* * *

 _Alright let's just check that everything is in order, all money transferred from bank account, check. Lease on apartment finished, job, lost, and car, totalled._

Phantom and I were on the crappy bed that the motel provided watching Supernatural on Netflix, a hellhound was on the screen growling, and Phantom was growling right back. "Oh calm down, you're scarier than any hellhound out there." I kissed the top of his head and hopped of the bed to grab a bottle of water from my bag. Just as I was unscrewing the cap off, there was a knock at the door, Phantom started growling with his ears pressed to his head.

I placed the bottle on the table and grabbed the handgun before walking to the door, when I looked out the peep hole there was no one there, I cracked the door and looked out, I saw someone with a black hoodie on walking to a car. I looked down and saw a box wrapped in green tissue paper with a purple bow on top.

 _Well if this doesn't scream Joker I don't know what does._ Phantom came over to sniff at the box before I picked it up and brought it in to put it on the bed. There was note placed underneath the bow.

 _Dear Doll,_

 _I'm very proud of the use of your new found freedom. To celebrate our escape, join me for night out on the town tomorrow at seven._

 _Love J xxx_

Well I guess I needed a night out anyway.

* * *

 **Who's ready for date night, I know I am. I hope that everyone who celebrates it has a wonderful Thanksgiving. I just want to say how thankful I am for all of you who have reviewed and favorited my story, it means so much to me and it makes me so happy when I see the messages pop up.**

 **Until next time my patient readers.**


	8. A Date With The King

**Am I a horrible author? Yes, do I procrastinate? Hell yes, will I abandon this story? Most definitely...not. I know, I know I am about a week late I'm not gonna make excuses, just know that I am really sorry for not updating, but here it is...consider it a christmas present from. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited since the last update I've said it before but it really does make me happy to know that you guys enjoy this story. I think that I have kept you all waiting long enough for an update. Enjoy!**

 **Also I had to update this chapter because me, being my stupid self forgot to include line breaks...I'm an idiot. So as of 12/22/16 this chapter is updated.**

* * *

 _ **A Date With The King**_

"Alright boy I'll be back in a little bit, you just stay put and keep quiet...ok?" I knew that he wouldn't answer me but I couldn't leave him without a goodbye, I had gone so long without him that I didn't want to let him out of my sight.

I was going out for a while to look for something to wear for my "date" with J, _should I even call it a date? A meeting between friends maybe, girls night out?_ I really thought that I would never have to see him again, hell I was planning to leave in a week anyway. I will admit that I am curious about the way he is outside of the asylum, is he as terrifying as the stories? Is his club the jewel of Gotham as everyone says it is? Did he really blow up the post office just because he didn't get his face on a stamp? I admit that I have been curious about him ever since he popped up out of the blue five years ago.

His debut was anything but small, and if I remember correctly he blew up the Gotham State Fair, it was the only thing that was talked about on the news for two weeks. At first they thought that it was a terrorist attack but then a clip played on the six o'clock news introducing himself as the Joker. I won't lie, I laughed at the jokes he cracked on television.

I started to walk out the door and Phantom trailed behind me, "no boy, I've missed you too but you're gonna have to stay here." I kneeled down and grabbed his head and pressed a few kisses to his forehead. I received a lick on the cheek in return. "I love you buddy, now sit and stay, I'll be back later." He whimpered and looked at me with his head cocked to the side and his ears flattened to his head. "Don't look at me like that boy...I'll get you a treat while I'm out."

When I reached behind me to grab the doorknob, Phantom jumped up so his paws rested on my shoulders, it was his way of giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his body and gave him one final hug, "alright...now I really have to go buddy." I grabbed his paws and set him back down on the ground and practically ran out the door before he could lure me back in with his puppy dog eyes.

There was a store downtown that I planned on looking for an outfit in, it was one train ride away so I didn't bother to hotwire a car, _not tonight anyway._

* * *

"Excuse me miss, if you don't plan on buying something I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I was looking through a rack of dresses, I had been at the store for over an hour trying to find the right dress, _God I sound like I'm looking for a prom dress_.

However I understand why she would think that I was just passing the time in here, at the moment I looked like I just crawled out of bed, my hair was in half-assed bun, and my clothes consisted of black leggings and a hoodie that was two sizes too big. I had an excuse for my appearance though, my get together with J wasn't for another six hours, so I had plenty of time to make myself look presentable.

"Well I do plan on buying something but you know rushing me sure isn't helping me make my decision any faster."

She looked at me as though she had done nothing wrong, the epitome of innocence with malic hidden underneath, _don't think that I don't see see the disgust in your eyes lady, just because you probably have no life outside of this job doesn't mean you can treat me like shit. "_ In that case miss, just let me know if you need any assistance."

"Oh I will thanks," my voice was more sugar coated than a Willy Wonka chocolate bar. She turned and walked away from me as fast as she could. Once she was out of sight I resumed my search, I had found one or two that were decent, but I wanted something more than just decent. _Why am I worrying so much over an outfit, sure I always try to look decent when I go out but I shouldn't be putting this much effort into one night._

I pushed aside a hideous orange sleeveless dress with perhaps a bit too much force, I was getting frustrated with myself. Usually I never stay out this long shopping because I really was not that complicated of a person, but I just couldn't find the right thing. Yet I shouldn't be worrying about it being the right fucking thing.

As cliche as it sounds I finally found the right one, it was black, typical I know but you can never go wrong with a black dress. It was cut to mid thigh with long sleeves that had rips in them all the way to the shoulder. It looked so edgy and badass, it was practically love at first sight, I figured that my pair of floral lace tights and my black boots that were back at the apartment would make the perfect outfit. I grabbed my size off of the rack and made my way to the fitting rooms.

When I got a room and locked the door I quickly stripped off my oversized hoodie and leggings. Looking in the full length mirror I could see that the scars that weren't that deep to begin with were now barely noticeable, most of my bruises were completely gone and the bags beneath my eyes could be easily covered up with make up now. What stood out most of all was the fact that my hair looked like shit, _I am definitely getting it cut before I go out tonight._ I slipped the dress over my head, it took a little bit of time with the arms because of the holes in the sleeves.

 _Hot damn momma, I look good,_ the dress showed off my full hips and it wasn't too short to where the cheeks of my ass could be seen. I would need to wear a better bra than the one I have on right now, the girls weren't getting any help in this thing. _Who would have thought it would only take a little over an hour to find the right dress._ Carefully extracting the dress from my body, I finally looked at the price tag, I didn't want it to sway my decision in the beginning which is why I never looked, it was too pretty to be judged on price.

 _Jesus H. Christ these people must be out of their Goddamn minds $569!_

It's not like I wasn't going to buy it I had plenty of money and I loved it to death, but that price was unbelievably ridiculous. I slung my bag over my shoulder and opened the door but immediately closed it, there were two cops outside at the checkout. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Well there was no way in hell I was leaving without this dress, I quickly scanned the dress for a security tag and found one on the inside.

I ruffled through my purse and found my lighter and pocket knife, no I don't smoke but you never know when you might be in need of a flame. I ran the fire over the tip of the tag until a small flame stayed on it's own, I let it burn for a few seconds before blowing it out. I cut where the fire had been until the top popped off, I grabbed the bottom part and threw them both at the corner. Ripping the price tag off I threw it into the corner as well.

I shoved the the dress into my bag, _I can just iron it when I stop by my apartment._ I grabbed my gun out of my bag and stuffed it in the back of my pants just in case one decided to stop me. Throwing my hair up into a neater bun I shoved my overly large sunglasses on top of my head and calmly walked past the cops who were too busy flirting with the cashier to notice anything. _Seriously how many dumb asses are getting through the police academy this day and age?_ I pushed my glasses down to cover my eyes once I reached the door.

 _Well…. might as well go and get a haircut while I'm out and about._

I couldn't go to the person who usually does my hair now that she probably knew that I was a criminal. It's a shame though she always did such an amazing job, I remember that there was a place a couple of blocks down from this store so there shouldn't be any harm in going there, _nobody pays that much attention to the news anyway_.

When I walked into the shop there was one elderly man and a little girl with her mother, _is it too much to ask that no one recognize me?_ I made my way to the desk and one of the stylists came over to help me.

"What can I do for you today?" _Well obviously I need a haircut._

"I just need a trim, thinning and layers." She gave me a forced smile that had probably been drilled in by numerous employee etiquette classes.

"It'll just be about five more minutes and then I'll be here to help you." _I can live with five minutes._ I went to sit down in one of the cheap leather chairs. When I went to reach for my phone out of habit I remembered that I couldn't use it, I had taken out the sim card and the battery. _Shit! That's great, just another thing that I need to get._

Instead I grabbed my Ipod out of my bag and stuck one of the earbuds in my ear, I hit shuffle a few times until _No More Words_ came on. I was content with this song so I let it be. The single strand of dog hair on my jeans was astoundingly interesting due to lack of amusement in the quiet place. It's a bit strange, most hairstylists that I knew would be talking up a storm to their customer, these ladies were unusually silent. I saw one of them lean down to whisper into the old man's ear at one point, _why the hell would she need to be so secretive?_

In the distance I could hear the sound of police sirens, _Arkham must have really drained my reading abilities this past month._ The employees all dropped their styling tools and made a dash for the door, as did the few customers. I pulled my gun out of the back of my jeans before anyone could run out the door. "Alright...who called the fucking police, oh sorry forgot there was a kid…who called the freaking police?" The mom held her daughter to her chest. The rest were all silent with their hands held up in surrender, "I know somebody did it, so just let me know who and then I'll go."

One of the employees with a blonde bob and terrified expression pointed her finger at her co-worker, "it was Julie!" _Well damn she was quick to sell out her friend._

"You bitch!" Julie looked extremely pissed off at the other girl, I pointed the gun at Julie and gestured for her to come forward with it.

When she was close enough I turned her around by the shoulder so that she faced the others and I pressed the gun to her temple. "The rest of you can go, just let the SWAT team know that I have her…" they wouldn't move at first, "go!"

They all scrambled out of the door, I pushed the gun against Julie's head a little bit harder, "be a dear and take me to the back door please." I dropped the gun from her head and pressed it to her back instead. She walked as quickly as she could and I kept up, we reached a door that led into an alleyway. Once I made sure that it was free of police I slammed the gun down onto the back of her head and she flopped to the ground.

I threw my hood over my head and ran to the ladder on the side of a building opposite to the shop that led to the upper levels. After a few minutes of climbing I reached the top of the structure, the gaps that separated the building were short enough to jump across which is exactly what I did. I jumped across maybe six or seven buildings before climbing back down into an empty alleyway.

 _Jesus Christ I just can't catch a break today,_ I decided to stop by my apartment to grab what I needed and start getting ready at the motel room. I was officially done with the cops in this city.

* * *

I was once again pounced on when I walked through the motel door, Phantom just laid on top of me with a smug look on his face, _this is what you get for leaving me,_ is what his face spoke of. "Were you a good boy? Huh...were you a good boy?" I asked while he contented himself with being pampered by belly rubs. I placed a kiss on the side of his face before standing up.

 _Shit! I knew I forgot something,_ I forgot to grab him something to eat while I was out. I checked out the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table. I still had four and a half hours before I had to be ready, I went into the bathroom and put a stopper in the sink and grabbed the water bottle that I had in my bag and poured it in. I whistled at Phantom and patted the counter so he knew that their was water in the sink. After he finished off the water I grabbed his leash beside the tv and attached it to his collar.

"Alright boy let's go on a quick trip." I quickly ran out the door so that no one would notice that I had a dog when they weren't allowed. We stopped at McDonalds and I grabbed a few burgers for him and large fry for me. Once he ate and used the bathroom we made our way back to the motel.

Now I could start getting ready.

* * *

Currently I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub shaving my legs with one towel on top of my head and the other around my body. Phantom was laying on the tile next to me taking a nap, he jerked in his sleep causing me to nick the skin next to my knee. _Dammit Phantom, you're lucky I can't blame you for my stupidity._ I wiped away the blood before continuing on, _look at me shaving as though I'll get lucky tonight. No, no, no, you are not allowed to think about sex tonight, that's not what tonight is about, my brain really needs to shut the hell up, bad, bad thoughts are entering. Yet I didn't even know what tonight was about in all honesty._

Once I was done I rinsed off any extra shaving cream and slipped on my underwear after drying off. I rubbed some lotion over the freshly shaven skin and across my arms as well. I didn't feel like putting on the dress just yet, so I guess that I was going to be applying my makeup in my underwear. My makeup was fairly simple just foundation, contour, eyebrows, and mascara. I didn't put any lipstick on just some lip balm for two reasons. One my lips were extremely dry, and two most of my lipstick colors were red, and that really didn't need any more explanation.

I took the towel off of my head and ran my fingers through the damp waves, I grabbed my split end serum and leave in conditioner to run through the ends of my hair once I was finished brushing my hair.

Grabbing my brush I ran it through my hair until it was free of any tangles, it came to the middle of my shoulder blades and I hardly ever let my hair get this long which is why I wanted to get it cut but no, people have to go and ruin perfectly good plans. I wouldn't be able to do anything until it finished drying so I had some time to paint my nails and toes. Once again, something that I hardly ever do, there had never been a need considering the fact that they would most likely be ruined at the end of the day.

Phantom woke up from his nap and laid his head in my lap while I sat on the bed painting my toes. _Why am I even doing this, I'm wearing boots for Christ sake, no one will even see my toes._

I had _Broken_ playing in the background on my laptop while I was letting the polish dry. I flopped down on the bed, Phantom still rested on my thighs. "Do you think this is a smart idea boy?"

No response.

"Sure the guy is fine as hell, but he's the Joker. The man is certifiably insane, but he could have killed me anytime he wanted to at the asylum, he didn't though."

No response.

"But just think about it, how many people get an invite to the king's castle from the king himself? Of course no sane person would want to be anywhere near him, but at the same time no one ever said I was sane. I'm telling you boy that place screwed with my brain. If I had any sanity left you and I would have left by now. That reminds me, where do you want to go?"

No response.

"We could always go to Canada, I doubt anyone would look for us there. I don't know though people might accidentally mistake you for a wolf up there, same for Alaska. Maybe Ireland, go back to your roots, that could be nice. England or Paris would be good too, not in the city though, maybe somewhere out in the country. I have enough for us to live a good life boy, I just don't know if I would be content to stay at home, I love my job, I'm damn good at it too. I don't know right now, but we'll figure it out."

No response.

I patted his head before sitting up, "good talk boy." He raised himself off of my thighs so I could finish getting ready, I grabbed my dress that I had hanging in the closet. I laid it across the back of the chair before going to my suitcase to grab the black lace tights that I brought from home. I slipped them on over my legs, careful not to rip the lace, they had been pretty sturdy so far but I would rather not have today be the day that they decide to rip.

My dress was put on in the most ungraceful manner possible, I had to keep the material away from my face as best as I could. Once everything was in order I slipped my feet into my ankle high boots. I placed my feet on top of the desk so I could lace them up. When I was back on my two feet I adjusted the dress back to its original state.

I stood where I was that way I could look through the opened bathroom door and into the mirror, _nice, very nice._ Looking over at the clock I saw that I had around one and a half hours left, _how much does J care about punctuality? He looks like the kind of guy that was always late to pick up dates, probably always late to class as well._

My hair was now mostly dry so I went ahead and plugged in my straightener, I grabbed my brush to run it through my hair again. I sat down at my laptop that was open on Pandora, my Avenged Sevenfold play list was what it was set on right now. I switched it to my movie soundtracks radio and it decided to play _She's Like the Wind,_ _aw hell yes Patrick Swayze can never play at a bad time._

Flipping my brush in my hand I decided that it was now karaoke time, I slowly walked over to Phantom. "I feel her breath on my face, her body close to me, can't look in her eyes, she's out of my league. Just a fool to believe I am anything she needs, she's like the wind." I ran my hand down the side of his face and he just looked at me like I was insane, "you better enjoy my serenade boy, it won't happen all the time."

I went back to using my brush for it's intended purposes once I heard my straightener beep, signaling that it was at it's set temperature. I continued to lip sync the words while I sectioned off my hair and sprayed it with heat protectant. I decided to incorporate waves into my hair by curling to iron, they would be very subtle so I wouldn't like a doll with too tight curls. The process took me around forty-five minutes not including the pauses for song changes that I took.

When I was done I had almost a half hour until J was supposed to come pick me up, I went ahead and brushed my teeth and reapplied my chap stick. Now I was just patiently waiting, well I was waiting and feeding Phantom bits of an extra hamburger that I got for him from McDonald's.

Once I went to browse for a bit on the internet I heard a pounding on the door.

I closed my laptop and went to open the door, I had to take a deep breath before turning the knob, _why the hell am I so nervous, wait, no, no I'm not nervous, I don't get nervous. Nervous is not in my vocabulary._ I turned the knob but it wasn't J that was standing there, _did I really expect anything else though, like the king of Gotham would pick someone up from a dingy motel._ Instead it was a big beefy man with a buzz cut and scar across his jaw. _Who the hell are you working for, the president of the United States?_

"I'm here to collect you for the boss." _Collect?_

"You may want to pick a different choice of words before I decide to let you go home empty handed."

He let out a huff of annoyance before responding, "I'm here to pick you up to escort you to the Joker."

I gave him a sickly sweet smile, "much better muscle man, just give me one minute." I turned away from him to grab my motel key, phone, gun and over the shoulder bag. Phantom was sitting by the desk growling at the secret service man, I pet the top of his head before kissing it. Not wanting a repeat of this morning I just said be good boy and left. When I turned around after locking the door Joker's goon was already walking towards a very stylish car, I didn't know the model, but I didn't need to know that to know that it must have cost a pretty penny.

He opened the door for me, "aww such a gentlemen," he responded with a low grunt, _damn with a boss named Joker you would think his goons would have a better sense of humor._ Hopping into the back seat I waited for him to take me to wherever it was that we were going. _Five bucks says it's his club._

Once the goon got in the front seat and took off to God knows where I decided to strike up a conversation. "So how long have you been working for the Joker?" I didn't feel that it would be appropriate to call J by his nickname, might make his henchman think he's gone soft. He didn't answer back though, _must be the silent and brooding type._

"You do know that if I don't receive an answer I will just annoy the hell out of you right?" Still no responce, "if you're not going to answer than can you at least turn on the radio?" Nothing, "you've left me no choice, are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we…" He slammed down on the power button for the radio and some rock station came on playing a Three Days Grace song. "Much appreciated," I cringed at my own self for having a southern tone come out on that phrase.

He let out a low growl of annoyance, I was content in the backseat, it even had seat warmers so I was nice and toasty. I figured that I would leave the man be for the rest of the ride, which only lasted about ten maybe fifteen minutes, and what do you know, our destination was Fun House.

I could hear the music blaring from the three story building, at the front entrance there was a line that ended somewhere near the end of the building on the other side of the club. _Do people know who owns this club or do they just not care?_ Mr Silence got out of the driver's seat and came to open the door for me, "follow me," he said once he helped me out of the car.

 _Okay then, if you were going for cryptic you have definitely achieved that level._ "Lead the way mon capitaine." Instead of going through the front door like I originally thought that we would he led me to the alley on the side of the club and to a back door. I was surprised that there weren't any people trying to get into the club this way.

Sir Grumpy, _I really need to figure out his name at some point,_ Sir Grumpy held open the door after pulling out a key from the inside of jacket pocket. "This way," _he must be an expert at two sentence conversations._ I walked through the door and the music got even louder, I could hear the whooping from the crowd in the other room. I felt a hand at my elbow that brought me to a staircase, I gripped the railing while we made our way to the third floor.

He opened the door at the the top of the staircase and gestured for me to go inside, "last door on the right." I just nodded my head considering I had no words at this moment. The nerves that had laid dormant were now present in abundance. _Get a grip you idiot, he is just a guy, correction psychopathic killer, but still a guy. You won't even see him again by the end of the week, you'll be out of Gotham away from all of this shit and he won't even matter than. It's just one night that you have to get through, one night, that's it. God you are acting like a complete idiot, pull yourself together._

I took deep breaths the entire length of the hallway, once I reached the door I raised my hand but stopped myself, _am I supposed to knock, or just open the door? Would he get pissed if I just barged in, would he be even more pissed if I made him come answer the door? I am feeling very conflicted right now, maybe I should just go home. Would I be signing my death certificate if I were to leave. Jesus Christ just open the damn door you idiot!_

The decision was made for me when the door swung open and I was greeted by an impeccably dresses green haired maniac.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes doll."

* * *

 **Have I mentioned that I'm a horrible author? Cause I know that I am, sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger, if it makes it any better I was going to continue it on into the actual date but it just didn't work out that way. Any how please leave a review telling me what you thought about the chapter and I hope everyone that celebrates it has a wonderful Merry Christmas.**

 **Oh quick question, soon, and by soon I mean in a couple, and by in a couple I mean...well you know what I mean, but soon this story will get to some deserved M rating scenes. However I would like to know if my readers would like me to include those scenes in the story itself or if you all would like those scenes in a separate story, they would basically be outtakes. So I would just like to know what you all would prefer. Please leave a review letting me know.**

 **Until next time you few...you happy few...you band of brothers (I'm not going to recite the whole thing).**


	9. Some Just Want To Use You

**Well hello my faithful readers, have no fear an update is here...I'm sorry I'll never do that again. First off I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, guys I have over 300 followers now, thank you all so much, it means a lot to me that you all are enjoying the story so far. So thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope you all have been having a wonderful new year so far and on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Some Just Want To Use You**_

" _Well aren't you just a sight for sore eyes doll."_

 _How the hell did he get even hotter outside of the asylum? Shit, shit, shit what do I say, do I just look seductive, do I give a flirtatious wink? What do I do? Come on Scar just say something, anything, you're starting to look like an idiot. Say something!_

"You don't look so bad yourself J." _Ugh really, the most cliche line in history Scarlett._ It was true however, he was dressed in a white button up that was unbuttoned all the way down to his slacks with a black jacket that was left to hang open. His chest was on display for all to see but I was the only one who had the chance to admire it at the time. His hands were adorned with multiple rings and a gold watch was on his right wrist. The famous green hair that I had the pleasure of running my hands through a while back was styled with gel I think, it might be hairspray.

Safe to say that he looked impeccable, I could feel my heart pounding along to the music that came through the walls, _don't be such an idiot Scar, no one should ever be this stupid_. "I didn't think that I would be seeing you again." _Oh yeah definitely, instead go for sounding like some cheesy rom-com._

He gave me a grin, _I didn't think that it would be nice to actually see that look again, this look though, not the murder you and feed you to puppies look._ "How could I stay away?" He held the door open wider and gestured for me to come in. The room was, extravagant, to say the least, loveseats, chairs, and tables all looked to be worth over a million dollars. Colors varied from gold, black, purple, and green, _surprise, surprise._

The wall that I faced when I walked in was made completely out of glass, _it's probably a one-way mirror type of thing_ , J didn't seem like the type to want people to be able to see something he didn't want seen. It overlooked the crowd of people that were grinding, drinking, and fighting down below. The lights flashed at times and the multiple colors cast a bright glow over the attendants, yet at the same time they were still shrouded in darkness.

"The place is nice, you know it's the first time I've ever been here." _I can make small talk, I'm good at small talk, it's just like it was back at the asylum, those conversations were easy. I can do this._

"Now that's just tragic," I could hear him walk up behind me, he leaned his face down beside mine. I could feel his lips brush against the shell of my ear, "I'll just have to make it memorable for you then doll."

I suppressed a shiver, _memorable, that can be interpreted in many ways, you'll have to be more specific J. Frankly I don't do well when the cryptic messages are aimed towards me._ I turned my head to look back at him, "and just how do you plan to do that J?"

He grabbed my chin between his thumb and forefinger, his smile could be described as smoldering, "well...first, first we are going to have a drink, and after that...we'll just have to wing it doll." _That sounds acceptable._

"I've been 'winging' it my whole life J." I received an echoing laugh, walls must also be soundproof, considering that nobody paid attention down below. Or maybe the music was just too loud, he ran his finger along the length of my chin before turning and walking towards the bar that was built into the side of wall. The liquor that it contained was of the highest quality imaginable.

He walked behind the counter and gestured to the shelves on the bottles, "pick your poison darling." _Darling? That's new, I like it._

"I'll have a rum and coke if you don't mind." He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a look of curiosity, at least I think that it was curiosity, it could be mistaken for disgust. "What?"

"No frilly froo-froo drink, nothing with a ridiculous name, or cavity inducing qualities?" _Really J?_

"What do you think that just because I'm a women I want a sex on the beach?" _Dumbass, out of all the drinks in the world you choose the one with the word sex in it. It could have been worse, I could have said a blowjob._ For that remark I received a smirk while I sat in one of the bar stools.

"Well if that's really what you want doll…" _did, did, he just send a wink my way?_ He opened up a mini fridge underneath the bar and grabbed a coke. Then he reached behind him and grabbed a tumbler and a bottle of Captain Morgan. He poured a little over a shot of whiskey and filled the rest of the glass with coke, _I believe someone is trying to get me drunk,_ he slid the drink over to me once he was done.

"Thank you very much, and what are you having J?" He held up a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured himself a shot.

Picking up the drink he held it out above the bar for me to clink together with mine, "a toast."

I cocked my head to the side, "what are we toasting?"

His voice lowered considerably, "our freedom." _Oh I will definitely toast to that, I wasn't made for a cell and straight jacket._

"Cheers," I clinked my glass to his and took a sip, "thanks again for that J. I would have probably still been stuck there if it wasn't for you." He tossed his shot back and placed it on the counter top down, once his hands were free he ran his fingers through his hair. _That's obviously a nervous habit considering his hair is already slicked back with gel, what the hell does he have to be nervous about?_ "You should be pretty proud at that, I don't say thank you that often and actually mean it." I gave him a small smile so he knew that I was joking, even though I wasn't.

"Think nothing of it doll...your idea was nothing short of, uh, what's the word that I'm looking for… ah yes, visionary." He held out his hand in what could almost be interpreted as spirit fingers. _Such a flair for the theatrics._

I took another sip from my glass and gave a small shrug of my shoulders. "Flattery will only get you so far J." _Even though it's well deserved._ He raised his non existent eyebrows at me and walked around the bar to stand beside me. I swiveled in the stool to look at him.

"I do believe that I've heard those words before...have I really not moved an inch with my compliments?" I set my drink down on the counter, his hands came up to hold my cheeks in his palms. His thumbs ran along my jaw, while the tips of fingers grazed my hair line while pushing fly aways from my face. _This is not the Joker that I've heard about._ Then his grip tightened and my head was tilted even farther back so I was looking up at him. _Ah there he is._ His hands were grasping the back of my head now.

"You won't move at all if you keep holding me like this." My eyes pierced his until his head moved to lean in near my ear. I could feel a shiver run up my back while his breath blew in my ear. _I will not let him see, I will not let him see._ His fingernails dug into my scalp, but not harsh to the point of pain. I felt him press a kiss close to the outer shell of my ear, _as amazing as that feels he better not have gotten lipstick on my ear. Oh lord does it feel amazing though._

"How about now doll, hmmm...am I moving any now," his words were punctuated by kiss after kiss. _This needs to stop right now. Not what I came here for, it's a nice added touch but not what I came here for._ I raised my foot and placed the sole against his thigh so I could push him away. His hands let go of my head and reluctantly stepped away.

"Maybe a little bit." I gave him what I hoped was a seductive smirk, it probably wasn't, while I grabbed my drink to take a sip from it. He slipped off his jacket and laid it across the bar then rolled up his sleeves, _good lord, he has about a million tattoos meanwhile I only have one._ "Why did you invite me out here J?" _Yes Scarlett you truly are a genius, just ask without any forewarning, I'm sure that'll go over great._

He sent a grin my way, "I missed those pretty eyes and smart mouth." _Aww shucks, you're gonna make me blush._

"I'm calling bullshit on that J, there are plenty of pretty eyes in Gotham."

"Yeah, true, true, but...none of those eyes glow when the lighting at Arkham hits them just right."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "yeah that's true, probably because most of those people have never been put inside Arkham. I'll still accept that compliment regardless of the insincerity."

He came to stand in front of me again, his hands cupped my cheeks again and I let him. "Oh, no, no, no...doll I don't do insincerity." His thumbs pressed against my lower lids, gently I'll add. "These eyes right here...these eyes kept me sane for the past month." A giggle escaped my lips at that comment, _oh no come on I don't giggle dammit,_ he quietly shushed me. "Look...look there they go again with that damned shining."

I wouldn't have minded in that moment if he kissed me, I would have let him and I would have gladly reciprocated. Not because of the sappy, if I can call it that, things that he was saying, I just wanted him to kiss me. As strange as that is, I just wanted to be kissed by this man. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

My train of self loathing was interrupted by the pressure being lifted away from face. J's hands dropped to his sides as he stepped away to pour himself another drink. _Should I be offended, or pissed off at myself that I don't have the balls to make a move?_ I didn't stare at him for obvious reasons of not wanting to come off as an obsessive weirdo, so I just took a sip of my own drink with my eyes downcast. Once he finished with whatever concoction he was making he came back around the bar and paused in front of me holding out his hand. I placed my palm in his and pulled myself off of my stool to follow, but not before grabbing my own drink.

He led me over to one of the many couches that he had, once he flopped down I went to sit next to him but he had other plans. The hand that he still held was tugged until the force caused me to land in his lap.

"Oh Mister Joker, you know I'm not one of those girls. I couldn't possibly be caught in such a position." My voice was layered on with a fake southern belle accent and bits of sarcasm tossed around.

My attempt at humor recieved a deep, throaty laugh from him while his eyes made languid glances at my exposed legs and thigh, since the dress had ridden up, _eyes up soldier_. "Trust me doll, I could never mistake you for anything less than a lady of high quality." _Fight sarcasm with sarcasm why don't you._

I placed my drink on the glass table that was in front of us and turned back to face J. _Well if this is where I'm gonna sit I might as well make myself comfortable,_ I wriggled my lap into a more comfortable position, threw both of my legs over his other knee and tossed my arm around the back of his neck, my other hand rested on the opposite shoulder and my fingers curled into the fabric of his dress shirt. _Oh yes this is definitely a comfy spot._

He let out a low grunt while his eyes closed and his head tilted back. When they opened up again his pupils were dilated to the point where only a sliver of blue could be seen. Both of his hands tightened on the part of my body that they rested on. The hand that laid on my thigh moved almost unnoticeably along the exposed part of my body, yet it moved so slowly that if I were in deep conversation I would have never even known that it took liberties.

His eyes never left mine and I couldn't even think of taking my own away, _what is it about the men you should never want?_ These eyes, despite being sleep deprived and surrounded by scars were still a beautiful shade of blue, the baby blues that anyone would gush about. _Would it really be that bad to deny myself a bit of fun before I leave? No doubt that's all he's looking for anyway._

"What are you playing at J?" That question broke him out of whatever little state he went into.

A growl reverberated in his throat and I could feel the vibrations through my hand that rested on his chest. "I didn't realise that dinner invitations were a part of a game Scar."

I cocked my head to the side, causing all of my hair to sweep to the one side. "It's a game when I don't know what the fuck you want."

The hand that was on my waist moved up to grasp the back of my neck, and a large part of my hair. In retaliation my nails curled into the flesh of his neck as a warning that I would gladly wrap my hand around his throat if he even attempted to do anything. He brought my forehead down to rest against his, I could feel the hot air that ghosted across my lips. His fingers lost the roughness that they held a moment ago, if anything else they felt almost like a massage against the base of my scalp.

"I'm all for a little, uh fun doll, especially, and I mean especially if that fun involves you, but don't mistake my grand gestures of kindness and friendship…" _oh the sarcasm is strong with this one,_ "for acts of insincerity. You're making me seem like the villain here doll, all I want is nice evening with my new...hmm friend." _Sure make me seem like a bitch for not understanding what it is that you want._ His lips pressed a quick kiss to my nose.

"Dammit J...you know women actually spend time on makeup for a reason, you can't just go and ruin it because of your desire to wear rouge." I gently wiped at the lipstick that I could feel on my nose. He just laughed at my distress and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. _I never got fully acquainted with that part of his anatomy, stupid brain shut the hell up._

I leaned over to pick up my drink but it was just a sip away from being gone, "I'm just gonna go get a refill." I extracted myself from his grip to stand and he stood with me as well, he downed the rest of his drink that he picked up while I walked over to the bar to fix a mixed drink. "So what have you been doing these past couple days?"

He turned away from me and walked towards the glass wall to look down on his "subjects". Resting his elbow on the wall his head turned back to me, "oh, you know...reclaiming my throne, causing a bit of mischief, a bit of mayhem, a little murder here and there. My empire was knocked down a couple pegs Scar...those fuckers need to know who rules over Gotham." _So intense._

His eyes got a bit darker, out of anger and frustration no doubt. _Shit, I better calm him down before he explodes, if I can calm him down. Who am I to say that I have the magic ability to put the Joker on simmer?_ I stood from my chair and walked over to the wall to stand beside him, I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned on my right shoulder so that I faced him.

"You know they don't call you the King of Gotham for nothing right?" _Yes Scarlett just go right ahead and enlarge his ego even more, there really will be no harm in that._ "It seems to me that you've been doing pretty well these past few days."

He moved closer to me while running his palm along the glass, "you, you, you are...you are exactly what I've been looking for doll." _Hold up...what?!_

 _Whatever the hell he just said is not okay, definitely not okay. What the fuck does he even mean by that? He sure as hell isn't the relationship type of person, and I'm sure as hell not a play toy. What do I say to that? Come on brain he probably didn't even mean in that way, he probably just meant the exact type of friend that he has been looking for. No that sounds stupid, but then again this is J, it could be meant exactly that way. Alright, just stop thinking, ask him what he means, clarify things before you give yourself a heart attack._

Deep breath. "What do you mean by that?" _Please explain._

He was standing in front of me with barely an inch of separation. "I've been looking for a partner in crime...well I say looking, I wasn't really, but how convenient of you to just fall in my lap...or better yet cell." He laughed at his own joke, _it really wasn't even that funny._

Relief and a slight bit of disappointment ran through me, _there is nothing wrong with feeling disappointment though. Every woman wants to be wanted, I firmly believe that to be true and I was no exception, J just wants to share in the fun. I should be glad he didn't want more, I mean for God's sake I'm making plans to leave._

"As sweet as that offer is J, I'm going to have to say no." I started walking back to the bar to grab the drink that I desperately needed at this moment. I had only taken a few steps when he wrapped his hand around my elbow, stopping me in my tracks.

He had murder in his eyes, _baby boy must not be told no very often._ "And why is that doll?"

* * *

 **Well, yes, another cliff hanger...sorry. The next half of the date will be in the next chapter so have no fear. As I'm posting this I am a bit upset because the season finale of Sherlock is airing tonight. If any of you guys watch the show let me know what you have thought of this season? I'm absolutely in love with this show and it has been amazing, let me know your opinion. Also please leave a review letting me know if I did Joker justice, what you're hoping to see, and what you think of Scar.** **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Until next time you lovely people.**


	10. Some Just Want To Get Used By You

**Hello, hello, hello...bonus points to whoever gets that reference. Well it's been a while my readers, I fully blame myself, I'm a huge procrastinator and this chapter was hell to write. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait. I'll see you all at the end, happy reading.**

* * *

 _ **Some Just Want To Get Used By You**_

"And why is that doll?"

I glanced from the hand that held me to the eyes that scolded my own, "let go of my arm J."

"Answer the question Scar." His voice lowered to a growl, _a fucking growl_! At that I ripped my arm away from him.

"I don't think I have to answer anything." The eyes that were staring at me were the craziest I had ever seen till this point. This was the side of the Joker that no one ever wished to see, the side that showed just how unstable this man actually was. How the hell does he go from declaring partnership to looking as though he would strangle me at any moment? _I kind of regret not looking at that file the other day when I had the chance, at least then I would have known what I was walking into._ "I said no, so you can either accept that or the next time you touch me you can get a broken arm. Your choice."

 _Maybe, just maybe, now would be a good time to leave._ He looked away from me for a moment while running his fingers through the hair that he had mussed up, it now matched the crazy eyes he sported. "What the fuck do you want J?!"

"I don't think you could handle what I want from you doll." _Oh hardy har har J, double entendres are so funny._

"Alright that's enough, I'm sick of this bullshit J. Tell me why you invited me over, because it sure as hell wasn't for a drink, so tell me cause my foot is about two seconds away from breaking a few ribs ." _Were threats really necessary? It was kind of badass and idiotic at the same time, but I just seem to dig deeper holes for myself every time I open my mouth._

"Now I might, just might be wrong but I am fairly fucking sure we already went over this, and I'm really not one for repeating myself, get's a bit boring." _Oooh, so scary, big bad Joker making threats._ I took a few deliberate steps towards him, the heels of my boots made a dull thud on the floor.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not asking for a repeat isn't it? Look I just want to know what you're playing at, I can smell an ulterior motive from a mile away…"

"Oh really, tell me, what does that smell like." _Rude J...just fucking rude._

"Oh fuck off J…" _I'll admit, bad word choice,_ "my point being, you want something. Now wether that's sex or whatever type of 'favor' you want for busting me out of Arkham you better tell me right now. Because I expected to leave Arkham without owing any debts." _I could have lived my life without bringing up the topic of sex to him. I swear most of the time my brain has no filter._

That predatory smirk returned to his face while he closed the distance between us. "So you admit you owe me something huh?" _Of course that's all he heard, at least he didn't acknowledge the little "fuck off" quip._

I placed my hand against the center of his chest and pushed to put some space between us. "For the record I don't owe you anything, half of the idea was mine after all. You just had the means to implement it." His right hand came up from his side to cover mine that was on his chest, his fingers curled around the outer edge of my palm so that I wouldn't pull away. There was a brief moment of silence between us. At that point I took notice of a few things, however unimportant they seemed to be. I realized how hard my heart was beating within my chest, I could make out what song was blasting through the speakers below, and I could feel the steady thumping of his heart beneath my fingertips.

He let out a huff of annoyance, "I'll admit doll, there is something that you can do for me." His free hand rose towards my chin, but before he could touch me I grabbed his wrist.

"And on that note, I'm leaving." I ripped the hand that he held towards his chest away and took a few steps back. His hand shot and grabbed my elbow, my hand clenched into a fist out of reflex, I raised it in warning.

He released his grip and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, his smirk however showed the amusement he found in my actions. "Feisty, feisty, feisty Scar….hmm, when I spoke of favors I uh didn't mean in that way. Unless you want to of course…" I narrowed my eyes at him, _bad thing about it though is that I wouldn't mind actually,_ "alright, alright, I just need one teeny, tiny, itsy bitsy favor doll. Not to much to ask in my opinion."

 _Our opinions might differ on that subject._ Anger boiled inside of me at his confession, before I could even think about the consequences of a very bad decision my hand raised up and slapped his tattooed cheek. "Fuck you J! If you needed a job done you could have said so in the beginning. You know what, do your own goddamn job J, because I sure as hell don't need my name anywhere near yours."

His right hand briefly rubbed the cheek that I slapped before it came and grabbed my chin, not gently I might add. My hand came up to clasp at his wrist, and with the other hand I dug my fingernails into his neck, "Get your fucking hands off of me J!"

He brought his face level with mine, "don't act like you didn't enjoy. Every. Single. Minute." His words were punctuated with pauses and slight pressure applied at the fingertips. Pressure that I retaliated.

 _I'll admit that I always have a had a slight anger problem, but I've noticed that around J my fuse just seems to be getting shorter and shorter._ I brought my foot up and swiftly brought the heel of my boot down onto his knee causing him to wince and his knee to bend. This allowed me to grasp his shoulder and bring him down to the ground. His arms landed on the sides of his head while I straddled his abdomen, the hand that had been around his wrist I now had wrapped around his throat as he done mine.

Do you know what this asshole did? He just laid there laughing like there was no tommorow, _this is really putting a damper on how badass I usually feel._ "There were easier ways to get me on my back doll." His words came out raspy from being spoken through laughter. _You know I could have sworn that I looked pretty intimidating right now._ My hair fell around my face in waves, my eyes were narrowed from the level of anger that J had pushed me to and my chest was heaving from the breaths I was taking in attempt to calm myself.

"Oh fuck you!"

He just smirked at my remark. In a split second he sat up causing me to slide off of his stomach and onto his lap, my hand was still curled around his throat but the close proximity made my elbow bend. His hands were wrapped around the sides of my waist, the grip was on par with mine on his throat. _No, no, no I'm not doing this shit anymore, he used me, he toyed with me. I'm not putting up with this, not with him, not with anyone._

Before I made the move to push him away and stand his lips were pressed aggressively against mine. His mouth moved over mine with force, it was like the first time, and it still felt just as good. I started to move with him, using the same enthusiasm that he showed. His lips were still as soft as I remembered, not that I thought about his lips that often. He pulled away slightly to nibble at the flesh of my bottom lip before pressing small, quick kisses fully against my mouth. His mouth ran across the skin of my cheek before reaching my ear to apply the best of pressure against the flesh right below my ear.

I couldn't control the small gasp that flew out of my mouth when he pressed rough kisses all along my throat and collarbone, _dammit my own body doesn't even want to listen to me._ My hands were clutching at the hair at the nape of his neck, I would run them into the thicker part of his hair at the top before running them back down. The bright neon strands were now sticking up at odd angles from the leftover gel that he had applied. One of his hands cupped the back of my neck and gave harsh and gentle squeezes, then I felt the harsh bite of his teeth on the skin near the top of my dress.

 _Oh holy shit! Nope, nada, no._ I pushed myself off the ground by rolling back onto the soles of my feet and standing on somewhat shaking legs. When I rubbed my lips together I could feel the leftover lipstick glide on my lips, _son of a bitch, if there is plenty of lipstick there, there is no telling how much he got everywhere else._ J just sat on the floor with his legs out in front of him, his hair sticking up in every direction, _dear God I wanna laugh so hard, he looks like a freaking child._ He even had the small pout to match. "Alright...so uhm, I'm, I'm just gonna disregard all of...that," I made a small gesture with my hand towards him, "now uhm, don't get up, just...tell me where the bathroom is and then you can tell me what favor you think you deserve. After that I'll decide what I, yes I want to do about it." _Good for you Scar._

The initial shock on J's face left and it was replaced with the same smile that started everything. "Door by the bar doll."

I just nodded my head at him and turned, I walked normally, the shaking in my legs finally subsiding, the only thing was my pace was a bit rushed. I could hear his terrifying laugh echo behind me, it just made me want to turn back around and punch him, but I restrained myself.

Once I walked into the bathroom I turned the lights on and noticed the familiar color scheme, and he kept a clean bathroom which was a plus. When I looked into the mirror I saw a work of modern day art, not that I myself was the art, I mean in reference to the million lipstick stains and smeared red lines that appeared from my nose down. _That's it I'm going to kill him!?_ My lips were a bright red and swollen, I could see the beginning of a bruise forming where he bit down on the skin. Along with everything else my hair was a complete mess, instead of the waves that I started with I was now stuck with a frizzy mess.

At the moment I didn't give a damn about common decency so I started looking through every cabinet and drawer in the room until I found some rags under the sink. Surprisingly there wasn't anything unusual in this bathroom, probably because this wasn't where he actually lived. There's no telling what's in his home bathroom, I shudder to think about it. I ran the rag under the faucet after I turned the water to warm. Once it was saturated I scrubbed every inch of my face, sans eyes, and all the way down my neck. I would do a more thorough cleaning when I was home, if I made it home. There really could be no way of knowing with J.

Once my face was red from the scrubbing and every trace of red lipstick was gone I threw the rag down onto the sink, it landed with plop. My hands pressed onto either side of the counter to support my weight as I took a few calming breaths. When I looked into the mirror I still saw the same frizzy hair, my eye make-up still remained but the foundation was completely gone. _What the hell am I doing?_

"You are not this girl Scar. You are going to go out there, see what he has to say, tell him to go fuck himself, then leave Gotham as soon as possible. You are not going to be stuck here." _Sad thing is he is probably out there laughing his ass off._

I attempted to tame my hair as best as I could before going back out there but it was near impossible. When I exited the room I saw J behind the bar drinking a glass of God knows what. His hair was once again combed back to perfection, _bastard,_ and his mouth was lifted in a content smirk. I resolved to not let his carefree attitude get to me, I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction.

I walked to the barstool directly in front of him and sat down, "so what the hell did you expect me to do for you?" _Why is it that I can never word my phrases correctly?_

He took another sip from his drink before replying, "many things doll."

"Be serious right now J…"

"Have you met me Scar, I'm the epitome of seriousness." He flashed me a wide smile, _yes J you are so, so funny._

"Just tell me what this "favor" is that you wanted J, I'm not in the mood for this bullshit anymore." _Yes Scarlett good for you, don't take anymore of this crap._

He downed the rest of his drink in one swallow then slammed it on the table. "Okay, okay...no need for the hostility doll. I'll admit that once I found out who you were, I thought...well lucky, lucky me. Then as I got to know you…"

"Knock it off J!"

"Alright, there was something that I had planned before I got locked up by Bats, surprising he hasn't paid a visit yet, anyway I just had no one in mind for the task. You are quite legendary in the criminal world, did you know that?" I shook my head, _no, no that's impossible, no one knew who I was._ "Oh we didn't know your name of course, Falcone just let the word out to be wary of a thief." _Bet he's glad to know who stole from him now._ "We just laughed at him, he didn't know who the hell stole from him, he wanted our help, we told him to go fuck himself. Now he already has a bounty on your head, it's a big shocker no one's gotten you yet actually doll. Anyway down to business, since your skills are so legendary there are a few files that I need you to retrieve for me from Maroni. These files are very, very, very important to me doll, you can understand why I need them don't you."

 _Actually I don't,_ "so just let me understand, you went to all this trouble for what? A few files, you know, on the off day I do occasionally accept requests, but just for all the shit that you pulled let me sweetly decline. So I'm just gonna go ahead and head back home." I stood from the chair and his palms slammed on top of the bar.

"What do you mean by the shit that I've pulled!?" _Oh someone's a bit angry._

"You know exactly what I mean J, all the unnecessary flirting, the constant touching, hell even the kissing. I'm not saying I ever expected a relationship J, but I sure as hell don't enjoy being toyed with."

It's almost as if his entire face rolled with annoyance. "Oh come one doll it was fun! Don't deny it you had fun, I had to make sure that your cooperation was a guarantee."

My hand ran through my hair in frustration, _how stupid can you be?_ "You honestly think that by sleeping with you, you would have my full cooperation. What the fuck is wrong with you!? I decide what jobs I take, no one is involved in those decisions. That's it, you know what get someone else to retrieve your precious files, just... leave me alone from now on J, have a good life your highness."

I turned from him with a mock bow and began to walk to the door, one hundred percent aware of any form of movement or noise that he might make that would signal an attack. He made no such attempt.

"Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious of the reward?" _Damn you to hell J._

I looked at him over my shoulder, "what reward?" _No damn me and my curiosity._

His smile widened, "how does five million dollars?" _That sounds nice, it sounds very nice._

My jaw dropped at the amount, the prospect of giving up this life and never worrying about anything again overshadowed the stupidity of acceptance. Once my mind was set my jaw clenched, "send me the details through either phone or email, I'm changing both so you have to figure out what they are, shouldn't be to hard for you. If you want it done you better send it before the week is out."

He mock saluted me, "you got it doll. Frosty will give you a ride back home, he's outside waiting." I resumed my original trek to the door, before he spoke again, "see ya soon doll."

"Yeah, whatever." When I reached the door Sir Grumpy was standing outside just like J said he would, _oh wait his name is Frosty now._ "Take me home snowman." He gave a grunt of annoyance at the nickname and started walking down the hallway with me trailing behind him. After walking down the flights of stairs and out the door to the familiar car he opened the door once again and slammed it shut when I hopped in.

It was another silent car ride, except this time I didn't try to make conversation. I rested my head against the window and looked at the lights of Gotham as they passed by, the occasional sirens put a bit of a damper on the silence but that was to be expected in this city. I can truly say that I will miss this place when I leave, it's been my home for eight years, it's been a decent home too.

We got back to the hotel and he opened the door without a word, "thanks Frosty." No response, just a scowl. He was already gone by the time I made my way to the room door, when I opened the door Phantom didn't attack me like he usually does, instead he was laying on the bed, taking up the space and silently judging me. "What no love for me boy?" I went over to the bed and flopped down beside him, he laid his head on my stomach as usual. I pet his head pressing his ears down repeatedly as I started to make shapes out of the patterned ceiling.

"I'm an idiot boy."

* * *

 **What! Joker using somebody for gain, completely unheard of. Scarlett being an idiot...only on the off days. I hope you all enjoyed that little addition, we gotta keep Scar in Gotham somehow. Also I hope you all are ready for a little bit of Harley to be arriving very soon, and a lot more Joker and Scar, I know I'm ready. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed for this chapter, this story is so close to 100 reviews and I am so excited, you really don't know how much this means to me.**

 **Okay that's enough blabbing, please leave a review telling me how you felt about our little "date" as it is now officially over with. Love it, hate it please let me know. Also let me know what you guys are most looking forward to seeing in the story. Please favorite and follow as it would put a huge smile on my face :). Lastly lots of love to my beta, she has helped me so much and I couldn't have done it without her.**

 **Until next time my awesome nerds.**


	11. So This Is Happening

**Hello everyone!**

 **Look trust me I feel the pain of expecting a chapter update and instead receiving an author's note, but please believe me when I tell you that this is important! Notice the millions of exclamation points.**

 **So first off I shall explain what this author's note is for. As of now I will be putting this story on about a month long hiatus. Now before you throw chairs and hate me forever know that this story is far from over, I am not giving up on it. EVER!**

 **When I first started this story I had no idea what I was really doing, but as the story progressed there were a lot of things that I noticed needed to be added but that I forgot to put in, in the beginning. There are also a ton of things that will be added that are going to help advance the plot.**

 **So here is what will happen, during this month I will be going back through the posted chapters and editing them, the plot line will not be changed so don't worry about that. The chapters will be made longer and a lot of details will be included that have not been mentioned, some things will be changed in the chapter as well. So I would highly recommend going back and rereading the chapters once I switch them out with the original ones. I will send out another author's note once they have all been switched on fanfiction. If you don't want to go back and reread the story that is perfectly ok as well but it will be a good idea to do so.**

 **So that's that. I hope that you all will stick with me on this decision and stick with the story itself. Trust me I'm not giving up on it I love this story too much. This is just something that needs to be done and I can't continue on with the story without doing it.**

 **Please leave a review if there is anything that needs clarification and I will respond to you. Lastly thank you all for following this story and it shall be back in about a month so keep an eye out.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
